Be mine
by baekkiyot
Summary: " jadilah milikku byun baekhyun " -chanbaek. rate: T menuju M
1. Chapter 1

" Be mine"

.

.

.

.

"apa?!" seorang yeoja terkejut mendengar ucapan ayahnya

"mau bagaimana lagi baekhyun?, lagian hanya beberapa tahun , tidak akan lama pasti kau akan betah disana" jawab sang ayah

"tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolah ku ?"

"masalah sekolah sudah beres ,ayah sudah mendaftarkan mu jauh hari,jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, bukannya nanti kau kuliah disini juga . sudah lah jangan banyak tanya cepat kemas barang-barangmu, besok pagi kita berangkat "

baekhyun namanya, yeoja yang merupakan putri dari seorang anak pengusaha besar ini harus meninggalkan Negara nya ini yaitu jepang, pekerjaan ayah nya yang membuat ia harus pindah ke negeri ginseng( Korea Selatan ) tersebut.

baekhyun telah ditinggalkan oleh ibu kandung nya saat ia berusia 8 tahun, kejadian itu membuat baekhyun terpuruk melihat usianya yang masih kecil, membuatnya iri melihat teman-temannya yang masih diberi kasih sayang oleh ibu mereka, menyuapi mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang, mengajak bermain,mengantar mereka, menunggu mereka pulang sekolah, sedangkan ayah nya sendiri jarang mengantar baekhyun karena selalu menyuruh supirnya untuk mengantar sekaligus menjemput baekhyun, mengantar sekolah saja jarang apalagi mengajak nya bermain ayah baekhyun selalu mengurusi kantornya.

Itu yang membuat baekhyun kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang, tapi sekarang ia sudah remaja ia sudah tidak peduli dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya terpuruk seperti dulu, ia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis pintar dan cantik.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus meninggalkan jepang, sebenarnya baekhyun tidak mau berpindah –pindah seperti ini, tapi ayahnya mengecam keras baekhyun agar ikut dengannya. Ia harus berpindah-pindah sekolah, rumah, itu yang membuat baekhyun malas ikut dengan ayahnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"huahhh! Andai saja ibu ada pasti ibu sudah melarang ayah untuk membawa ku terus! Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin "

Esok paginya baekhyun dan ayah nya sudah berada di dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka pergii ke korea selatan.

"kau akan mulai sekolah besok " sang ayah membuka percakapan mereka sambil menutup matanya dengan penutup mata.

"apa?!" baekhyun membuka penutup mata yang ia gunakan

"memangnya kenapa ? lagian lebih cepat lebih baik."jawab ayahnya dengan santai

"ta tapi—"

"sudah lah jangan banyak bicara" ayahnya memotong ucapan baekhyun

Sedangkan baekhyun menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

" _kenapa harus besok? Memangnya aku tidak akan istrirahat dulu selama 1 -3 hari, huft! "_

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya mereka sampai di korea, dan menuju rumah yang akan mereka tempati.

"jadi ini rumahnya ?" tanya baekhyun yang melihat sekeliling rumah mewah nya

" iya, kau bereskan baju-baju mu, ayah akan menelepon pembantu dan supir kita "

Baekhyun mulai membereskan barang-barang bawaan nya. .

Setelah selesai ia mulai berbaring di tempat tidurnya, selang beberapa menit ayahnya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan masuk kedalam kamar baekhyun sambil membawa secarik kertas dan beberapa baju seragam.

"ini seragam mu untuk besok, dan kertas ini kau bawakan untuk kepala sekolah disana "

"untuk apa ?"

"berikan saja , isinya hanya ucapan terima kasih dan sumbangan dari ayah "

"ayah menyumbang berapa ?"

"kau tidak perlu tahu, siapkan buku-bukumu untuk besok "

"tapi aku blm mempunyai buku-buku dari sekolah itu"

"maksud ayah buku tulis semacam itu, nanti juga kau diberi disana. Ayah akan langsung ke kantor, jika kau ingin melihat2 seoul jangan lupa bawa peta "

"untuk apa aku bawa peta , lagian aku punya hp "

"terserah kau saja , ayah berangkat . oh ya pembantu dan supir kita sudah datang, jika kau butuh sesuatu minta bantuanlah pada mereka "

"hmm.. "

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian . .

" aku bosannn !, lebih baik aku keluar rumah saja " baekhyun langsung mengganti bajunya dan segera turun ke bawah .

"nona baekhyun mau kemana ?" tanya pembantu barunya

" aku mau keluar , disini sedikit bosan "

"oh, mau aku panggil tuan kim untuk mengantar anda?"

"ah tidak usah , lagian aku bisa sendiri. Aku juga tidak akan tersesat karena aku sudah punya peta sendiri "

"yasudah kalau begitu hati2 dijalan "

Baekhyun menelusuri kota seoul, sambil melihat hp nya agar ia tidak tersesat. Ia mampir kesebuah supermarket. Setelah masuk matanya langsung tertuju dengan sekotak besar susu strawberry kesukaannya. Langsung dimasukkan susu strawberry tersebut dan sebuah ice cream . ia pun langsung mengantri ke kasir.

Antrian tersebut lumayan panjang, membuat kakinya lelah untuk berdiri. Ia terus bertahan hingga hampir gilirannya tiba, namun seorang pria menyerobot di depannya baekhyun tidak terima, ia sudah menunggu lama, sedangkan ia langsung menyerobotnya begitu saja.

"hei! Kau tau aturan tidak sih!, seharusnya kau mengantri, jangan asal menyerobot!itu tidak adil!" sambil memukul pundak pria tersebut agar pria tersebut mau menghadapnya.

"aku tidak peduli " jawab sang pria itu dengan santai

"apa!? enak saja , aku tidak mau "baekhyun langsung menyerobot di depan pria tersebut

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"sama sepertimu, tidak enak kan ?"

"dasar kau ini " pria ini pun tidak mau kalah ia langsung mendorong baekhyun ke belakang

"Yak! Enak saja , minggir kau!"

"kau yang minggir!"

Mereka berdua terus berselisih hingga pegawai kasir tersebut terlihat kebingungan.

"tolong anda antri di belakang" ucap pegawai kasir

"kau dengarkan sana antri kebelakang!" sambil menunjuk ke pria tersebut

"kau yang antri!"

"apa!? kau yang kebelakang!"

"kau!"

"kau!"

"hentikan!, kalian berdua sudah membuat antrian menjadi panjang !, sebaiknya berikan barang yang akan dibayar! " ucap pegawai tersebut

Baekhyun memberikan belanjaannya, tapi disela oleh pria itu.

"dia berbicara padaku"

"dia yang berbicara padaku"

"kalian berdua !" jawab pegawai itu

Masalah pun selesai baekhyun sudah membayar belanjaannya, sama hal nya dengan pria itu . namun baekhyun masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"itu sangat tidak sopan!, memangnya kau tidak diajarkan oleh orang tuamu?!"

"tau apa kau soal orang tua ku hah?! Dasar yeoja aneh" pria tersebut langsung meninggalkan baekhyun dengan motor besarnya.

"mwo?! aneh? Dasar namja gila!" teriak baekhyun.

Ia mulai mencari jalan pulang, dengan kembali melihat hp nya.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia langsung disambut oleh ayahnya.

"habis darimana kau?"

"habis bertemu namja gila " sembari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

"namja gila? Apa dia pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa?"

.

"namja seperti apa dia!, sifat nya sangat kasar,awas kalau aku bertemu dengan dia lagi ! aishh!"

.

.

.

.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alarm mulai berbunyi baekhyun segera mandi, dan langsung menuju meja makan.

"bagaimana seragamnya?" tanya ayah nya

"biasa saja"

"bukan itu, apakah pas?karena ayah tidak tau ukuran bajumu"

"ini pas "

"bagus lah, sebaiknya cepat makan"

Disela makan mereka berdua . .

"kau kan sebentar lagi akan kuliah, apa kau tidak ingin membawa mobil mu sendiri?"

"itu masih 1 tahun lagi ayah, aku masih kelas tidak berniat untuk itu. oh ya ,ayah tidak akan mengantarku kesana? Aku kan murid baru, siapa tau ayah ingin mengobrol dengan kepala sekolah nya "

"kau kan sudah besar untuk apa diantar,seperti anak kecil saja,ayah tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol. lalu untuk apa ada sim, jika kau tidak menggunakannya "

"bukannnya ayah yang memaksa ku untuk membuat sim. Aku akan naik bus saja"

"terserah kau saja "

"kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu "

"hati-hati "

.

.

Baekhyun menunggu bus yang akan membawa nya kesekolah barunya itu.

Di perjalanan ia curiga dengan kertas yang diberikan ayahnya itu, ia membuka kertas itu.

"apa?! uang sebanyak ini akan disumbangkan untuk sekolah benar saja "

Baekhyun langsung menelepon ayahnya.

"ada apa?" tanya sang ayah

"untuk apa ayah menyumbangkan uang sebanyak itu?!"

"apa!? kau membuka kertas itu?!"

"e..e. aa..aku hanya membukanya sedikit kok, lagian untuk apa uang itu?, uang itu bukan uang untuk menyogok sekolah itu untukku kan?

"a..apa yang kau bicarakan. sudah ayah tutup"langsung mematikan hp nya

"ck!, lagian untuk apa juga menyogok? aku kan sudah pintar " dengan PD nya

.

.

Baekhyun pun sampai disekolah nya , ia mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuju ruang kepala sekolahnya .

"sekolah sebesar ini apa yang mau disumbangkan oleh ayah. Ngomong2 dimana ruanganya?" ia pun bertanya pada salah seorang murid

"permisi , aku ingin bertanya, apa kau tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"

"oh , ruang kepala sekolah, dari sini kau lurus , lalu belok ke kiri disana ada tangga lalu kau naik lalu belok kanan ada tangga lagi disana lalu belok kiri 3 kelas dari sana itu lah ruangannya."

"a..a panjang sekali "

"mau aku antar?"

"tentu, terima kasih "

"kau murid baru?"

"ne"

"pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, siapa namamu?"

"byun baekhyun"

" oh, aku luhan , ngomong2 dimana kelas mu?''

"aku sendiri belum tau"

"hm.. begitu rupanya "

Mereka berdua tiba di rungan kepala sekolah. .

"terima kasih telah membantuku "

"itu tidak masalah, jika kau butuh bantuanku datang lah ke kelas 2-D "

"tentu saja , terima kasih luhan "

"sama-sama , aku ke kelas dulu "

Baekhyun mulai mengetuk ruangan itu. .

"permisi"

"silakan masuk , kau murid baru ?"

"iya , aku anak dari byun yeong jae"

"oh iya iya,ayah mu sudah mendaftarkan mu dari jauh hari"

 _"_ _tentu saja , mana mungkin sejak kemarin''_

"oh begitu, aku baru tau, dan ini dari ayah ku " sambil memberi kertas tadi

"terima kasih atas sumbangannya"

 _"_ _apa? padahal kertas itu belum ia baca , sudah kuduga pasti sudah direncanakan oleh ayah "_

"sama-sama "

"sumbangan dari ayah mu ini akan kami gunakan untuk fasilitas sekolah _"_

 _''_ ah ~ begitu''

"yasudah tunggu apalagi, ayo saya antarkan ke kelas mu"

Baekhyun melihat ruang kelas lainnya, dan sampai lah di kelasnya 2-B

"tunggu disini sebentar"

"semuanya harap tenang, karena kita terdapat murid baru disini , silakan masuk "

Baekhyun mulai melangkah kan kakinya kedalam kelas.

Para namja disana langsung terpesona olehnya.

"perkenalkan dirimu"

"namaku byun baekhyun, aku dari jepang, kepindahaan ku kesini karena pekerjaan ayah ku "

"sudah selesai?'' tanya seongsaenim

"ne ''

''apakah ada yang mau bertanya ?"

"aku ingin bertanya , jika kau dari jepang mengapa kau fasih berbahasa korea?'' tanya salah seorang murid

"karena ibuku dari korea, dan sejak aku kecil aku menetap di sini"

Sementara ada siswa lain yang sibuk dengan tidurnya

"hei chanyeol! Bangunn"

"ada apa ?"

"ada murid baru , seorang yeoja, ia sangat cantik"

Chanyeol mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat yeoja tersebut

 _"_ _dia. . .?"_

 **Flashback**

"itu sangat tidak sopan!, memangnya kau tidak diajarkan oleh orang tuamu?!"

"tau apa kau soal orang tua ku hah?! Dasar yeoja aneh"

"apa?! aneh? Dasar namja gila!"

Flashback off

"silakan duduk di bangku kosong itu, di depan chanyeol "

Baekhyun langsung menatap wajah namja yang ditunjuk gurunya tersebut.

 _"_ _di..dia?"_

Tanpa menatap kembali wajah chanyeol , baekhyun segera duduk di tempatnya.

"ya! Chanyeol kenapa kau memerhatikannya seperti itu ?'' tanya sahabatnya sehun

"hei! Apa yang kau lakukan , yeoja aneh " tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan sehun, ia langsung menyentuh pundak baekhyun

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan ucapan chanyeol, ia terus menahan amarahnya .

Ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran, namja yang bernama chanyeol ini langsung bangkit dari kursinya bersama dengan sehun dan langsung meninggalkan kelas mereka, tanpa seizin gurunya.

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan , bagaimana bisa seorang guru hanya berdiam diri melihat murid nya seperti itu.

"aku ingin bertanya" ia bertanya pada teman sebangku nya

"waeyo?''

"apa disini tidak ada tata tertib atau semacam aturan seperti itu?"

"tentu saja ada , memangnya kenapa?"

"apa kau tadi melihat namja yang bernama chanyeol itu pergi begitu saja , tanpa sepatah kata apapun meminta izin"

"ah~ itu sudah biasa"jawab temannya ini dengan santai

"apa?, biasa? Maksudmu?"

"ia murid paling nakal disini, guru2 disini sudah pusing menghadapinya"

"jadi dia bebas aturan?"

"iya"

"mengapa bisa begitu?"

"karena dia anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, tentu saja dia berhak, jika ada guru yang melawannya ia pasti akan melaporkannya pada ayahnya dan guru tersebut tidak akan lama akan dipecat.

"manja sekali, dan temannya tadi juga?"

"tentu saja, mereka berdua sahabat dari kecil namanya oh sehun, sifatnya sama seperti chanyeol, begitulah mereka, tetapi mereka banyak disukai oleh para yeoja disini"

"benarkah? Namja seperti dia?"

"iya, banyak sekali para yeoja yang menyatakan perasaannya pada mereka berdua, tapi selalu tidak direspon oleh keduanya"

"sombong sekali"

"yah begitulah, jika mereka sudah keluar kelas mereka tidak akan kembali, mereka akan kembali sesuka hati mereka"

"oh jadi begitu sifatnya, terima kasih telah memberitahuku "

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.. baekhyun langsung mencari kantin, dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"aww.. maafkan aku " ucap baekhyun tanpa melirik siapa yang ia tabrak

"kau punya mata tidak sih?!"

"kau lagi ! kenapa kau menabrakku hah?" sambil menunjuk ke namja itu

"kau yang menabrakku bodoh!"

"enak saja aku bodoh!, sebutan apa lagi itu hah?! Dasar tidak sopan!"

"aku tidak peduli , cepat minta maaf "

"tidak mau "

"aku bilang minta maaf !''

"baiklah2, tidak usah membentakku!''

"maafkan aku" lanjut baekhyun

"kau tidak ikhlas"

"itu sudah ikhlas"

"tidak !"

"terserah aku lapar, minggir"

Tangan baekhyun ditarik olehnya

"apa lagi !?"

"memangnya kau tau dimana kantin?"

"tidak, tapi aku akan mencarinya "

"biar aku bantu"

"shireo! !, kau itu aneh tadi marah2 tidak jelas sekarang kau mau menolongku, seharusnya yang cocok dibilang aneh itu kau bukan aku! " baekhyun langsung meninggalkan nya disana.

.

.

.

tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _apa dia tidak tergila2 padaku? hah!, yeoja aneh"_

.

.

"akhirnyaa, ketemu."ia langsung mengambil makanannya dan langsung mencari tempat duduk.

Disana ia melihat luhan yang melambaikan tangannya .baekhyun segera kesana.

"jadi kau di kelas mana ?"

"2-B"

"ohh, bagaimana kelas mu disana?"

"disana ada berandalan"

"berandalan? Oh maksudmu chanyeol? "

"hmm.. "

"haha, aku baru mendengar kau menyebutnya berandalan"

"memangnya sebutan dia disini apa?"

"kalau oleh para yeoja dia itu Prince sekolah ini,karena dia tampan dan juga jago bermain basket sedangkan oleh para namja dia itu Flower boy , cool, dan begitulah"

"aa..aaku tidak salah dengar?"

"memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka padanya?"

"lebih dari tidak suka"

"benarkah 1 alasan pun tidak ada yang membuatmu menyukainya sedikit pun?''

"tidak ada"

"Waw, kau berbeda, jarang murid disini mengatakan itu"

"apa selangka itu orang seperti aku?, tunggu jika jarang berarti kau juga suka padanya?''

"sebenarnya aku hanya suka pada skill basketnya , jika masalah tampan atau tidak nya aku lebih memilih sahabatnya sehun"

"kau sama saja "

"haha, lagian apa yang membuatmu tidak suka padanya?"

"sebelum aku kesekolah ini aku pernah bertemu dengannya disebuah supermarket, antrian disana saat itu panjang jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menunggu lama kan, tapi saat giliran ku tiba dia langsung menerobos begitu saja, bukankah tidak sopan?!, lalu tadi dia menabrakku dan bukannya meminta maaf dia malah menyuruhku meminta maaf,namja aneh. mentang2 dia paling berkuasa begitu?!"

"benarkah bukannya kau yang menabrakku?" chanyeol langsung berada di meja mereka .

"jadi kau menyalahkan ku?" tanya baekhyun

"sebaiknya kau intropeksi diri"

"oh aku? Apa harus?!.. mentang2 kau anak dari pemilik sekolah ini hah?!"

"beraninya kau bicara seperti itu padaku"

"memangnya kenapa? Am I the first? "

"yes, dan kau akan tau akibatnya" chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan baekhyun

Sementara luhan hanya menyaksikan kejadian mereka berdua.

"kau berrani sekali , tidak ada yang berbicara seperti itu padanya"

"sekolah apa ini " memutar bola matanya dengan malas

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara keributan .. yang membuat baekhyun dan luhan pergi kearahnya.

"terima, terima !" ucap seluruh murid yang ada disana.

Ternyata ada seorang yeoja yang menyatakan perasaannya pada chanyeol didepan umum, dengan memberikan coklat pada nya.

"kau, yeoja pemberani , dan apa ini" chanyeol menarik coklat tersebut dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai

"kau pikir dengan cara seperti ini aku akan menerima mu ?" diinjak lah coklat itu oleh nya

"yeoja bodoh" chanyeol memutar badannya meninggalkan gadis itu

yeoja itu terisak menangis dan chanyeol tidak mempedulikan itu

Tapi langkah nya terhenti ketika ada perlawanan dari yeoja lain.

"kau! Yang bodoh "

"jadi baekhyun mau membela gadis ini?" chanyeol berjalan mendekati baekhyun

"aku merasa heran pada sekolah ini, mengapa ada seorang yeoja yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan? Apakah lelaki disini tidak ada yang gentle? Hah!? "

"kau bicara apa?"jaraknya dengan baekhyun hanya beberapa centi saja.

Sementara baekhyun hanya menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk tidak mundur

"kau lelaki kurang ajar"

Plakk!

Baekhyun menampar chanyeol di depan umum.

Murid yang lain hanya membuka mulutnya lebar2 dengan perlakuan baekhyun pada chanyeol.

"berani sekali kau menampar ku "

"aku tidak peduli" baekhyun meninggalkan tempat itu, disusul oleh luhan .

 _"_ _dia jauh lebih berbeda dengan yang lain " batin chanyeol_

sementara baekhyun dan luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat

"apa yang barusan aku lakukan tadi?! Aku baru saja menamparnya di depan umum, astaga!"

"baekhyun , apa kau gila?, kau menamparnya "

"aku tahu!, kuharap dia tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padaku "

"yasudah sebaiknya kau masuk kelas sebentar lagi masuk"

Mereka berdua berpisah menuju ke kelas nya masing2, namun dari kejauhan. .

"luhan! Aku sekelas dengannya !"teriak baekhyun

Dengan cepat baekhyun masuk kekelasnya, untung saja dikelas belum terdapat siapapun.

Ia duduk dengan tenang disana,sambil menarik nafas 3 kali terus menerus.

Pintu kelas terbuka menampakan sosok namja ,yang langsung menghampirinya.

"baekhyun" ucap chanyeol

" .. hai"

"pulang sekolah ikut aku"

"haha, apa yang kau bicarakan?, sudah bel sebaiknya kau duduk "

"aku tidak mau tau , setelah pulang sekolah tunggu digerbang sekolah, awas sampai kau tidak datang , lihat saja nanti"

Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan kelas, tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

 _"_ _mati aku "_

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah, sesampainya disana ia menunggu chanyeol, selang beberapa menit chanyeol masih belum muncul juga.

"untunglah dia tidak datang, lebih baik aku pulang" baru beberapa langkah tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"mau kemana kau ?" ialah chanyeol

"hehe, tidak , aku tidak kemana2, tolong jangan lakukan apapun padaku, aku tidak bermaksud menampar mu kok"

"tidak bermaksud katamu? Lelucon apa itu ?''

" begini saja, intinya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas perlakuanku yang sebelum2nya yang telah aku lakukan "

"semudah itu?"

"kau benar-benar membuatku kesal ya!"

"lihat? Baru seperti itu saja kau sudah marah, kau ini tulus meminta maaf?"

"a..a. haha, maksudku.. tolong terima permintaan maaf ku, dengan begitu kita tidak akan bertengkar lagi dan aku tidak akan mencari masalah dengan mu, bagaimana?"

"sudah kubilang kan tidak mudah''

"maksudmu ada syaratnya?"

Chanyeol menggangguk

"yasudah apa syarat, tapi ingat jangan yang aneh2''

"ini mudah, kau hanya perlu melayani ku selama 2 minggu, impas kan?"

"apa!? kau pikir aku ini pembantu mu! 2 minggu?! , yang benar saja"

"kau tidak mau?, yasudah aku akan memanggil teman2 ku yang lain untuk membawa mu kesuatu tempat, dan ayah ku akan mengusir mu dari sekolah ini"

"dengar, permasalahan kita ini hanya sepele, bagaimana bisa hanya dengan aku menamparmu aku diusir?, aku baru 1 hari disini!"

"aku tidak peduli,oh ya jangan lupakan kejadian disupermarket itu "

"itu kau yang salah"

"yasudah kalau kau tidak mau aku akan menelepon ayahku,lalu memanggil teman2 ku dan … aku tidak tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti"

Seketika baekhyun memegang tubuhnya

"ini kesempatan terakhir dalam hitungan 3.. 2 .. "

" baiklah , baiklah!, aku mau tapi ingat hanya 1 minggu"

"2 "

"1"

"2"

"1"

"3"

"2"

"oke 2 kalau begitu, besok kau sudah mulai melayani ku, satu hal lagi masukkan nomor mu disini" chanyeol memberikan ponselnya

"sudah tuh" menyerahkan hp tersbut dengan kasar

"sampai jumpa besok, my maid"

"dasar manusia gila, memangnya aku ini pembantu nya"

.

.

"aku pulang"

"kau sudah pulang rupanya, bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah?"

"ekstrim"

"apa ?ekstrim, ?''

Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan malas

"aku lelah bicara dengan ayah!" ia langsung menuju kamarnya.

"hah, besok aku harus melayani anak itu, semoga saja tidak macam-macam"

Hp nya berbunyi menunjukkan nomor yang tidak ia kenal

"halo, siapa ini?"

"jangan lupa besok byun baekhyun"

"chanyeol!?"

Dia baru ingat telah memberikan nomor nya pada chanyeol

"selamat bersenang-senang besok"

Tanpa menjawab baekhyun langsung mematikan hp nya

" _semoga besok aku pulang dengan selamat"_

.

Paginya baekhyun mulai melakukan aktivitas biasanya.

"ayah tidak bekerja?" melihat ayahnya yang santai duduk di sofa

"ayah juga ingin libur"

"tidak biasanya "

"kau sebaiknya cepat berangkat, nanti kau kesiangan"

"aku berangkat"

"nona mau saya antarkan?" tanya supirnya

"tidak usah aku akan naik bus saja"

"oh yasudah kalau begitu, hati-hati "

"terima kasih"

"apa tidak apa2 tuan , nona baekhyun pergi menggunakan bus?"

"dia sudah biasa "

.

.

 _"_ _oke, kau tinggal melangkahkan kaki mu selangkah lagi dan tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi, lagian si bodoh itu belum datang "_

Saat baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya . . . .

"bawakan tas ku"

"ka..kau sudah datang ?"

"kelihatannya ? . cepat "

"ck! Yasudah sini"

Baekhyun menjingjing tas chanyeol dan berjalan dibelakangnya

"chanyeol!" teriak sahabatnya

"ada apa?"

"eh? baekhyun , kenapa dia bawa tas mu ?''

"sudah berikan saja tas mu padanya "

"apa!?" baekhyun menjatuhkan tas chanyeol

"ambil tas ku! "

"maksudmu aku juga harus membawa tas sehun juga!?"

"tentu saja dia ini sahabatku , cepat bawa"

sehun menyerahkan tas nya

"sebelumnya maafkan aku , dan terima kasih " ucap sehun

 _"_ _terus saja, sekalian tas seluruh murid disini aku bawa semua !"_

Sesampainya di kelas. . .

"ini tas kalian" baekhyun menyerahkan tas nya pada chanyeol dan sehun

" simpan di bangku kami " jawab chanyeol sambil berjalan keluar kelas

"ck!, lalu untuk apa dia masuk kelas?!"

"baekhyun!"

"eh kau luhan , ada apa ?"

"e? knp kau ada di bangku chanyeol?"

"akan kujelaskan nanti setelah istirahat"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke kelas ku dulu"

"sampai nnti "

Bel sudah berbunyi jam pelajaran sudah mulai, seperti biasa 2 namja itu tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan itu, ia hanya terfocus pada pembelajaran, namun ia menjadi tidak focus ketika mendapati sebuah pesan.

 ** _Pergi ke uks sekarang! -bos mu_**

" _anak ini, sudah tau masih jam pembelajaran"_

 ** _To : si bodoh_**

 ** _Ini masih jam pemlajaraan , aku tidak mau_**

 ** _From: si bodoh_**

 ** _Jangan lupakan ancaman itu –bos mu_**

 _"_ _sabar~, hanya 2 minggu setelah itu semuanya selesai"_

"seongsaenim, aku izin ke uks"

"memangnya kau kenapa?"

"aa..aku tidak enak badan "

"yasudah sana, jaga kesehatanmu"

"tentu, terima kasih"

" _baru beberapa hari disini sudah bolos pembelajaran, seharusnya aku tidak bertemu dengan si bodoh itu"_

Ketika baekhyun sampai di uks ia melihat chanyeol yang sedang menaikkan satu kakinya pada meja yang berada disebelahnya, dan menemukan sebungkus rokok dimeja itu.

"hei! Kau merokok?!" tanya baekhyun

"memangnya kenapa?"

"kau ini masih sekolah sudah merokok! Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkanmu?! , lebih baik ini dibuang saja !" baekhyun mengambil sebungkus rokok itu dan membuangnya keluar jendela

"jangan! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"aku membuangnya !"

"itu bukan punyaku!"

"apa ? "

"ini milik petugas kebersihan!"

"tunggu. . apa? pe..petugas kebersihan, ta tapi ?"

"tadi petugas itu datang kesini sambil membawa rokok, dia kesini karena kakinya berdarah , aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, lalu dia meninggalkan rokoknya begitu saja disini"

"oh " jawab baekhyun dengan polosnya

"ambil"

"terlalu jauh"

"lain kali dengarkan dulu seseorang berbicara, jangan langsung mengambil tindakan seperti tadi. Kau mengerti?!"

"iya, maaf "

"bagus, sekarang tugas mu adalah membawakan makan untukku "

"apa?!, tapi dimana?''

"kau amnesia, atau bodoh? , tentu saja dikantin "

"bisa tidak, kau tidak kasar hah!?"

"tidak"

"ck! Percuma aku melawan akhirnya kalah juga, mana uangnya"

"pakai uangmu "

"hah!? Kau kan punya uang!"

"kau juga punya uang, pakai uang mu saja dulu, nanti akan ku ganti. Lagian berapa sih yang kau minta hah?! Akan aku kalikan 3 kali lipat"

"jangan sombong seperti itu, mentang2 kau anak pemilik sekolah ini"

"itu urusanku, sana belikan aku makan , aku lapar"

" _dia itu kan punya tangan, kaki, kenapa tidak digunakan. Heran orang seperti dia banyak disukai murid disini,jangan2 dia menggunakan ilmu hitam "_

.

..

.

.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

.

"ini makananmu , sudah ya aku mau ke kelas"

"etss! enak saja . kau temani aku ke taman belakang "

"untuk apa? "

"temani aku makan "

"kan ada sehun , suruh dia saaja"

"aku tidak mau, lagian sehun sedang pulang ke rumah"

"pu..pulang ke rumah ?"

"sudah jangan banyak bicara , ayo!" chanyeol menarik lengan baekhyun dengan kuat

"aduhh lepaskan!" chanyeol langsung melepaskan tangan baekhyun dengan cepat

"kau duduk disana " menunjuk kursi sebelah kanan

"aku duduk disini" menunjuk kursi sebelah kiri

Mereka pun mulai duduk bersama, tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka chanyeol hanya terus melahap makanannya sedangkan baekhyun memainkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"hei baekhyun"

"apa?"

"kau sudah sering pindah sekolah?"

"begitulah"

"ohh, saat ayah mu menyuruh pindah ke sekolah ini , tanggapan mu bagaimana?"

"biasa saja, lagian aku tdak mau sekolah disini "

"aapa?!, memangnya kenapa ?! sekolah milik ayah ku ini adalah sekolah terfavorit ,asal kau tahu saja "

"aaku tidak peduli mau favorit atau tidak, aku tidak betah disini karena ada berandalan "

"maksud mu aku hah!?"

"oh astaga! apa kau merasa?" jawabnya dengan enteng

"tentu saja aku merasa lalu siapa lagi!"

"yasudah brarti kau berandalan nya "

"aku tidak peduli dengan jawaban mu"

"lalu untuk apa kau bertanya!?"dengan intonasi yang tinggi

"siaapa yang bertanya"

"huh! Sudah aku mau kelas , aku bosan"

"kau mau ke kelas ? lagian sudah jam istirahat"

Tiba2 bel istirahat pun berbunyi..

"lihat ?"

"aku tidak melihatnya, aku mendengarnya!"

"terserah"

"ini semua gara2 mu!" baekhyun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol disana

chanyeol tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang berjalan meninggalkan nya

.

.

"hei! "

"eh kau luhan, ada aapa?"

"tadi kau mau menceritakan sesuatu padaku ,apa itu?"

Baekhyun menceritakan tentang apa yang chanyeol perbuat padanya.

"apa!?" teriak luhan

"kau jadi pembantu nya?!"

"aku tidak mau dikatakan seperti itu! Itu sangat sangat menyebalkan! "

"jika kau ceritakan ini pada yeoja2 di kelas ku pasti mereka akan iri padamu!"

"tunggu.. ,apa!?,i..iri? Mereka sudah gila? Aku ini jadi pembantunya , bukan menjadi pacarnya!"

"tapi itu sama saja. Kau bisa menjadi dekat dengan chanyeol"

"lebih dekat?! Itu tak akan pernah terjadi!"

"yakin dengan ucapan mu?'' smirk pada baekhyun

"kenapa wajah mu menjadi seperti itu hah?! "

"wajah ku baik2 saja, bagaimana jadinya jika byun baekhyun yang dikenal membenci park chanyeol king of school ini menjadi suka padanya"

"kau mendoakan ku hah?! Awas saja luhan!" luhan lari terbirit2 diikuti baekhyun yang mengejarnya dari belakang

Setelah bel istirahat selesai, baekhyun kembali ke dalam kelasnya , dan tidak ada pesan dari chanyeol lagi. Kini baekhyun bisa kembali focus ke pembelajarannya.

"sstt!" seorang yeoja berusaha memanggil baekhyun

"aku? " baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dihadapan yeoja itu

"iyaa!"

'ada apa?"

"apa benar kau jadi pembantu nya chanyeol?"

" _ini pasti ulah luhan awas saja nanti_ "

"aa.. aku .."

"kau enak sekali , aku juga ingin , agar aku bisa dekat dengannya, tolong bilang pada chanyeol aku juga ingin menjadi asistennya ne? "baekhyun menatap yeoja tersebut dengan tatapan yang membuatnya bingung

"benar yang dikatakan luhan"

.

.

dari kejauhan baekhyun melihat sosok yang dicarinya

"luhan!" baekhyun memanggil luhan dari belakang

"ada apa?"

"kau membocorkan rahasia ku?!"

"rahasia?"

"rahasia ku! Aku dengan chanyeol itu"

"jadi itu rahasia?"dengan muka polosnya

"lalu kau pikir itu apa?!"

"itu cerita kan?, lagian kau tidak bilang kalau itu harus dirahasiakan"

"kau membocorkanny kepada siapa lagi ?"

"sebenarnya hanya 1 , tapi akan berakibat fatal . . ."

"maksudmu?"

"ya~, seperti virus dalam computer "

"sungguh luhan aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan " baekhyun menatap luhan dengan malas

"itu akan menyebar "

Mata baekhyun membulat

"me..menyebar!?''

"Ya seperti kata pepatah mati 1 tumbuh seribu"

"kau bicara apa? tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu lagian tidak ada yang mati disini!"

"tentu saja ada ,kau saja yang tidak mengerti"

"kenapa kau seperti ini luhan?"

"aku memang seperti ini kau saja yang belum mengenalku lebih dalam"

"bagaimana ini?!"Baekhyun terlihat resah

"kau itu kenapa sih? Lagian semua hanya tau bahwa kau hanya menjadi pembantu nya "

"itu yang buruk! Jika semua tau ,chanyeol bisa saja mempermalukan ku di depan semua orang,mau taruh dimana muka ku?! "

"taruh di tempat sampah" suara seorang namja tiba2 memotong obrolan mereka

"cha..chanyeol''

"emm, baekhyun aku lupa buku ku tertinggal dikelas haha dah!" luhan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

'kau tidak mendengar omonganku kan? "

"aku mendengarnya"

"apa!?, kumohon jangan permalukan aku "

"aku tidak janji"

"kumohon, apapun syaratnya" menatap chanyeol dengan mata puppy nya

"aku sedang malas memikirkannya, lain kali saaja. Oh ya, bawa tas ku" chanyeol melemparkan tas nya pada baekhyun

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"aku sdah membawakan tas mu berarti kau sudah janji" sambil mengembalikan tas namja itu

"ya! Itu berbeda kau membawakan tass ku karena kita masih dalam perjanjian"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya

" jangan membuat wajah seperti itu"

"apa masalah mu?!"

"sudah lah , aku mau pulang" chanyeol langsung memasuki mobilnya

"pergi saja!"

Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi chanyeol , ia akan pulang menggunakan bis seperti biasanya.

Hujan pun turun, ini diluar dugaannya . baekhyun masih menunggu bus yang akan ia tumpanginya.

"kenapa harus hujan?!, menyebalkan, dari tadi aku menunggu tidak ada satupun bis yang mengarah ke rumah ku, yang benar saja !"

"aish! apa perlu aku menyesal karena menolak perintah ayah?!"

Titttt!

Klakson mobil itu berhasil membuat baekhyun terkejut

"kau belum pulang?" dan ya itu chanyeol

"apa urusanmu?"

"naiklah"

"tidak"

"sampai kapan kau menunggu disitu hah?!"

"sampa bis itu datang"

"hujan semakin besar, cepatlah naik"

"aku bilang tidak!"

"kau mau aku paksa?"

"paksa saja jika kau berani"

"baiklah" chanyeol turun dari mobil dan langsung menarik baekhyun untuk masuk kedalamnya

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan!" baekhyun memegang tiang yang berada disampingnya

"maafkan aku, tapi anda tidak boleh kasar pada seorang perempuan" seorang wanita tua yang sedang menunggu bis sama hal nya seperti baekhyun, khawatir apa yang akan chanyeol lakukan pada baekhyun

"ne, mianhae. Aku ini kekasihnya—"

Sontak baekhyun membulatkan matanya pada chanyeol

"- orang tuanya sedang mencarinya jadi aku harus membawa nya pulang "

"Ah~ begitu, kau seharusnya ikut bersama nya, kasian orang tuamu '' wanita itu bicara pada baekhyun

"ta..tapi aku bukan—"

"terima kasih bibi telah mengingatkan ku , aku duluan "chanyeol akhirnya berhasil membawa baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya

"lihat! Badan ku jadi basah"

"memangnya aku tidak!? Lagian aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau, kenapa kau memaksaku ?!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, ia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya

"ya! Aku bertanya padamu!''

Tidak ada balasan darinya

"huft! . .go..gomawo"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya pada baekhyun

"apa?" tanya chanyeol

"gomawo karena kau mau mengantarku pulang"

Chanyeol tidak membalas nya ia hanya tersenyum sesaat tanpa diketahui baekhyun.

"kau ini aku berterima kasih padamu, dan kau tidak menjawabnya,itu kasar" sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil

" beri aku 100 dollar , aku akan membalasnya"

"tidak jadi, lebih baik aku gunakan uang itu untuk membeli makanan"

"membeli makanan sebanyak itu? yang benar saja"

"apa urusanmu, hah?!" menatap sinis chanyeol

\- _baru aku ingin memujinya, dia malah menjadi menjengkelkan – chanyeol_

diperjalanan chanyeol tampak kebingungan, ia tidak tahu dimana rumah baekhyun. Sejak tadi ia ingin menanyakannya tapi baekhyun selalu mengajak berdebat dengannya. Hingga saat chanyeol mulai menanyakannya baekhyun malah tertidur,dan segera meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan.

"dia malah tertidur, dia pikir ini mobilnya" chanyeol mencoba untuk membangunkannya tapi,…

" _apa aku harus membangunkannya? Dia.. terlihat kelelahan"_

"sampai kapan aku harus menunggu dia terbangun"

Namun beberapa saat kemudian baekhyun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"emm.. kita sudah sampai?" tanya baekhyun

"sampai? Kau lihat kita dimana?, kita masih di tengah jalan"

"lalu kenapa berhenti?"

Tangan chanyeol menyentil dahi baekhyun dengan keras

"kau ini amnesia atau bagaimana sih?!, jelas2 aku tidak tahu rumahmu"

"oh iya, aku lupa kau kan tidak tau rumahku"sambil mengusap dahinya yang kesakitan

"jadi kearah mana?"

"tunggu sebentar" baekhyun mulai membuka handphone nya

"apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bermain handphone dulu"

"bukan , aku sedang mencari rumah ku"

"hah?!, kau tidak tau dimana rumah mu?!"

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klakson mobil itu berhasil membuat baekhyun terkejut

"kau belum pulang?" dan ya itu chanyeol

"apa urusanmu?"

"naiklah"

"tidak"

"sampai kapan kau menunggu disitu hah?!"

"sampa bis itu datang"

"hujan semakin besar, cepatlah naik"

"aku bilang tidak!"

"kau mau aku paksa?"

"paksa saja jika kau berani" tantang baekhyun

"baiklah" chanyeol turun dari mobil dan langsung menarik baekhyun untuk masuk kedalamnya

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan!" baekhyun memegang tiang yang berada disampingnya

"maafkan aku, tapi anda tidak boleh kasar pada seorang perempuan" seorang wanita tua yang sedang menunggu bis sama hal nya seperti baekhyun, khawatir apa yang akan chanyeol lakukan pada baekhyun

"ne, mianhae. Aku ini kekasihnya—"

Sontak baekhyun kedua matanya pada namja yang mengaku kekasihnya itu

"- orang tuanya sedang mencarinya jadi aku harus membawa nya pulang "

"oh begitu, kau seharusnya ikut bersama nya, kasian orang tuamu '' wanita itu bicara pada baekhyun

"ta..tapi aku bukan—"

"terima kasih bibi telah mengingatkan ku , aku duluan "chanyeol akhirnya berhasil membawa baekhyun ke dalam mobilnya

"lihat! Badan ku jadi basah"protes chanyeol

"memangnya aku tidak!? Lagian aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau, kenapa kau memaksaku ?!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, ia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya

"ya! Aku bertanya padamu!''

Tidak ada balasan darinya

"huft!.. go..gomawo"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya pada baekhyun

"apa?" tanya chanyeol

"gomawo karena kau mau mengantarku pulang"

Chanyeol tidak membalas nya ia hanya tersenyum sesaat saja tanpa diketahui baekhyun.

"kau ini aku berterima kasih padamu, dan kau tidak menjawabnya,itu kasar" sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil

" beri aku 100 dollar , aku akan membalasnya"

"tidak jadi, lebih baik aku gunakan uang itu untuk membeli makanan"

"membeli makanan sebanyak itu? yang benar saja"

"apa urusanmu, hah?!" menatap sinis chanyeol

 _baru aku ingin memujinya, dia malah menjadi menjengkelkan – chanyeol_

diperjalanan chanyeol tampak kebingungan, ia tidak tahu dimana rumah baekhyun. Sejak tadi ia ingin menanyakannya tapi baekhyun selalu mengajak berdebat dengannya. Hingga saat chanyeol mulai menanyakannya baekhyun malah tertidur,dan segera meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan.

"dia malah tertidur, dia pikir ini mobilnya" chanyeol mencoba untuk membangunkannya tapi,…

" _apa aku harus membangunkannya? Dia.. terlihat kelelahan"_

"sampai kapan aku harus menunggu dia terbangun"

Namun beberapa saat kemudian baekhyun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"emm.. kita sudah sampai?" tanya baekhyun

"sampai? Kau lihat kita dimana?, kita masih di tengah jalan"

"lalu kenapa berhenti?"

Tangan chanyeol menyentil dahi baekhyun dengan keras

"kau ini amnesia atau bagaimana sih?!, jelas2 aku tidak tahu rumahmu"

"oh iya, aku lupa kau kan tidak tau rumahku"sambil mengusap dahinya yang kesakitan

"jadi kearah mana?"

"tunggu sebentar" baekhyun mulai membuka handphone nya

"apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bermain handphone dulu"

"bukan , aku sedang mencari rumah ku"

"hah?!, kau tidak tau dimana rumah mu?!"

"sebenarnya aku tau, tapi aku hanya tau 1 jalur karena aku keseringan menggunakan bus, dan aku tidak tau aku dmn sekarang"

"berikan hp mu" chanyeol langsung mengambil handphone baekhyun tanpa seizing pemiliknya

"masukkan alamatmu"

"tidak perlu , rumah ku yang bertanda merah itu" sambil menunjuknya

"huft! Kau merepotkan ku"

"apa?!Sekarang aku bertanya padamu , siapa yang memaksaku untuk naik mobil ini hah?!"

Chanyeol langsung menjalankan mobilnya dan tidak peduli dengan ucapan baekhyun

"kau kalah bicara dengan ku tuan park"

"diam kau"

Dengan teliti chanyeol menatap layar handphone baekhyun sambil mengemudi. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan khawatir, bagaimana bisa ia menatap layar hp nya dengan lama sambil mengemudi seperti itu, ia masih ingin hidup

"biar aku saja yang memberi tahu arahnya"

"tidak usah, aku bisa"

"aku masih ingin hidup "

"kau pikir aku akan mencelakai diriku sendiri?!" sambil menatap baekhyun dan mengabaikan apa yang ada dihadapannya

Untungnya baekhyun sadar akan yang ada didepannya

"awassssss!" dengan segera chanyeol menginjak rem nya dengan kuat

"apa aku menabraknya ?" chanyeol bertanya pada baekhyun

"aku rasa tidak , tadi aku melihatnya lari terbirit2"

Chanyeol heran dengan ucapan baekhyun ' lari terbirit2?'

"memangnya tadi siapa?"

"seekor kucing"

"MWO?!" mata chanyeol membulat penuh

"memangnya kenapa?"

"bisa2 aku yang akan membunuhmu"

"kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti iitu, jika kau menabrak kucing itu bagaimana? Kau mau menanggung dosanya?"

"aishh! Cepat beri tahu aku arahnya"sambil mengembalikan handphone baekhyun

"didepan kita belok kanan"

.

.

setelah beberapa puluh menit ia menemukan rumah yeoja itu

"sampaiiii!" mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah baekhyun

Chanyeol menatap rumah baekhyun

' _ini rumahnya? Lumayan besar juga '_

''kau mau mampir dulu? "

"tidak usah , aku langsung pulang saja"

"baiklah , gomawo telah mengantarkan ku dengan selamat, walaupun hampir yaa~ kau tahu"

"itu kau saja yang berlebihan"

Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil, dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"dia tidak mengucapkan apa2, seharusnya kan dia ucapkan 'anyeong!', 'aku masuk dulu terima kasih','sampai jumpa', . Ini sama sekali tidak . dasar"

.

.

"aku pulang!"

"jam segini kau baru pulang?" tuan byun langsung menyambut baekhyun

"mianhae, tadi aku menunggu bus lama sekali,jadi aku menumpang pada teman ku "

"kau sudah punya teman ?"

"pertanyaan macam apa iitu ayah? Memangnya aku ini tidak bisa menemukan teman"

"bukannya dulu kau seperti itu?"

"jangan samakan aku yang dulu dengan yang sekarang"

"aku akan ke kamar "lanjutnya

.

.

"kau sudah punya teman? Tentu saja sudah! Ayah pikir aku tidak bisa mendapatkan teman?! Ayah saja yang tidak tau karena sering mengurusi kantornya" baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang

Kringg!

Handphonenya berbunyi ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari chanyeol

" _besok bawakan aku sarapan, tdak ada bantahan! Atau akan aku permalukan kau di depan umum"_

"Dia pikir aku ini ibunya?! Yang harus membawakan makanan untuknya ! aku baru pulang dan aku mendapatkan hal seperti ini ?! yatuhan!"

Baekhyun segera mengganti bajunya dan langsung menuju dapur

"apa yang harus aku masak?"

"sedang apa kau disini?"tanya ayah nya

"a..aku , aku sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk besok"

"kenapa kau yang buat?"

"aku ingin mandiri"

"kau kan sudah mandiri"

"maksudku . . .lebih lebih mandiri"

"ayah tidak mengerti, tapi terserah padamu" tuan byun langsung meninggalkan baekhyun ditempat

"huft!, lebih baik aku buat nasi goreng saja, lagian aku tidak pandai memasak"

Ia mulai mengeluarkan semua bahan yang ia perlukan ,dan mulai memasaknya

Setelah semua nya beres, ia mulai mencicipi hasil buatannya

" yak! Kenapa asin sekali!"

"bagaimana ini? Aku menggunakan banyak nasi , harus ku apakan nasi ini rasanya asin sekali!, seharusnya aku tidak menuangkan nya banyak!"

''lebih baik aku simpan dulu , aku akan membuatnya lagi "

Kali ini baekhyun lebih berhati2 menuangkan garam

"oke, sepertinya akan enak"

Ia mulai mencicipi lagi. .

"hmm.. seperti ada yang kurang .. tapi apa?"

' berpikir baekhyun, apa yang kurang?'

Baekhyun terus berpikir apa bahan yang ia lupa tuangkan

"apa yang sedang nona lakukan?"

"aku sedang membuat nasi goreng , tapi ada sesuatu yang kurang, aku tidak tau apa itu"

"boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"tentu saja"

"ini sedikit hambar "

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"apa nona sudah menggunakan bumbu cepat saji yang ada di laci?''

"bu..bumbu cepat saji?"

"iya, bumbu khusus nasi goreng"

"aku tidak menggunakannya"

"pantas saja, jika ingin terasa lebih enak gunakan saja bumbu itu"

"ahh~ kenapa bibi tidak memberitahuku?"

"nona tidak menanyakan padaku"

"jadi bagaimana dengan nasib nasi ini?, apa harus dari awal?"

"sepertinya iya, masalahnya nona telah menambahkan bumbu yang lainnya , jadi jika dicampur rasanya akan semakin aneh"

Baekhyun mengelap mukanya dengan kasar

"sudah berapa nasi yang aku buang!"

Akhirnya baekhyun membuat kembali nasi goreng itu. dan kali ini ia berhasil hanya dengan bumbu itu .

Ia mulai memasukkannya kedalam kotak nasi.

Dan memberi note didalamnya

'' _kau harus membayarnya! Aku telah rugi besar!_ ''

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Ketika semuanya telah selesai, ia kembali menatap kedua nasi buatannya

"apa aku harus membuangnya?"

"lebih baik aku berikan pada kucing saja"

Nasi tersebut ia bungkus dan memberikannya pada kucing yang berada didekat rumahnya

"kuharap kucing itu memakannya"

.

.

baekhyun langsung tertidur tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok

.

Keesokan harinya , ia mulai menuruni tangga dan langsung bergegas menuju sekolah

"aku berangkat"

"baekhyun!" sang ayah berteriak pada baekhyun

"ada apa?"

"jika kau sudh pulang hubungi ayah"

"untuk apa?"

"ayah akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menjemputmu"

"tidak usah , aku akan naik bus saja"

"kau yakin? Bagaimana jika kejadian kemarin terulang lagi? "

"ayah doakan saja semoga bus nya tidak telat, sudah ya aku berangkat"

.

.

Di dalam bus ia terus memainkan hpnya, hingga ia sadar apakah nasi goreng itu dibawa?, dengan cepat ia membuka tasnya.

'' untung saja, kau benar2 merepotkan ku park chanyeol!"

…

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang, namun dari arah belakang ia mendengar klakson mobil.

"hei! Kau tidak tau ada mobil dibelakang mu?!"

Seorang yeoja yang memarahi baekhyun dengan seenaknya, bahkan baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yeoja itu sebenarnya.

"aku tidak salah dengar? Aku sudah dipinggir , kau saja yang berlebihan"

"ucapkan perkataan mu sekali lagi! Kau tidak tahu aku hah?!"

"siapa pun kau aku tdak peduli"

"apa?! berani nya kau, apa kau murid baru?!"

"jika iya , memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan yeoja itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya

"dia pikir dia siapa seenaknya saja menyalahkanku"

"yak ! baekhyun"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah nya kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"lagi2 dia" baekhyun menatap malas pada chanyeol

"bawakan tas ku "

"tenang baekhyun ini hanya untuk beberapa hari kedepan saja"

"siapa bilang?"

"sudah cepat jalan! Aku lelah"

"memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau tidak perlu tau"

"kau sudah membuat sarapan untukku?"

"hmm"

"iya atau tidak ?"

"iya , tuan muda" dengan nada yang sangat rendah

"bagus"

"chanyeollll!" seorang yeoja meneriaki chanyeol dari jauh

' dia sudah kembali?! '

"yeoja itu lagi, mau apa dia?"

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya chanyeol

"aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi dia sudah membuatku kesal"

"apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"dia—"

"oppa! Aku sudah kembali" ucapan baekhyun terpotong oleh yeoja tersebut

"aku tidak peduli" chanyeol berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan yeoja yang baekhyun sendiri tidak tau namanya

"oppa! Aku sangat merindukan mu!"

"aku tidak peduli"

Dari belakang baekhyun terus mengikuti chanyeol . .

" _kasar sekali " batin baekhyun_

"berhentilah mengikuti ku!"

"kenapa oppa seperti ini? Memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku? aku sudah membawa banyak oleh2 untukmu"

"aku tidak mau menerimanya! Menjauh lah dariku!" dengan cepat chanyeol menarik lengan baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu

"oppa! Kenapa kau menarik yeoja itu! oppa!"

.

.

"lepaskan aku !" bentak baekhyun

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan kelas mereka. .

"ini tas mu !"baekhyun melempar tas tersebut dengan kasar

"tidak sopan!"

"enak saja, kau yang tidak sopan !"

"ck! Bagaimana kau sudah buat sarapan untukku?"

"apa aku perlu membenturkan kepalamu?! agar kau ingat?! . aku sudah buat!"

"baguss, nanti pada saat jam istirahat kau langsung ke kantin dan berikan sarapan itu untukku"

"mwo?! tidak-tidak , lebih baik kau bawa sekarang saja, sebentar aku ambil dulu"

Chanyeol menccoba menghentikan pergerakan baekhyun

"jangan!, nanti saja kau berikan disana "

''aku tidak mau ! nanti orang2 berpikir aku menyukaimu"

"tidak akan, sudah ya!" ia mengusap puncuk rambut baekhyun dan meninggalkannya

"sudah aku buatkan, lalu ia ingin aku berikan padanya disana. Dia pikir aku ini pacarnya apa"

.

.

Seperti biasanya , chanyeol tidak akan masuk dalam pembelajaran.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan kotak makannya.

''lebih baik aku antarkan sekarang saja, lalu aku tinggal menyusul luhan "

Saat hendak mengeluarkan kotak makannya, terdengar seorang yeoja dari pintu kelas tersebut

"oppa!" yeoja iitu lagi pastinya

"heh! Kau! Dimana oppa ku ?!" lanjutnya

"memangnya siapa oppa mu itu hah?!"

''kau! Memangnya kau tak tau aku siapa ?!"

"haruskah ?"

"ayah ku ini seorang CCO di perusahan ternama di korea, jadi kau jangan macam2 denganku!"

"hanya seorang CCO? Yatuhan pasti kau ini anak manja"

"berani nya kau berkata seperti itu! lihat saja aku tidak akan tinggal diam!, lagian kau ini siapa? Hanya murid baru yang baru turun dari sebuah bus yang tak ternilai!"

' _'yeoja ini benar2 keterlaluan ,lihat saja jika aku mengatakan siapa ayah ku yang sebenarnya!"_

 _"_ Satu hal lagi!Jangan coba2 kau mendekati chanyeol atau kau akan tau akibatnya!''

''aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan mu!" baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin

.

.

"dimana namja itu hah?! Bisanya menyuruh saja !"

Baekhyun mencoba menelusuri chanyeol di segala tempat, sampai akhirnya matanya mulai terfokus pada namja itu didekat sebuah jendela kantin. Ia segera menghampirinya.

"ini" ia menaruh kotak nasi itu dengan kasar di meja

Sontak saja chanyeol dan sehun terkejut mendengar suara hantaman kotak makan itu.

"tidak bisakah kau sopan sedikit?!" ucap chanyeol

"memangnya kau pernah sopan padaku?!"

"kemarin aku baru saja mengantarmu pulang"

"apa itu yang disebut sopan!? Kau tidak pernah belajar park chanyeol"

"memangnya kau tau apa tentang sopan santun hah?!"

"STOP! Kalian hanya membahas tentang SOPAN saja sampai begini, kekanak-kanakan " ucap sehun

"sekarang aku ingin, kau mengambilnya kembali dan berikan padaku baik2"

"kenapa harus seperti itu sih? Orang2 mengira aku menyukaimu nantinya"

"aku tidak peduli, atau kau lihat sendiri kan dikantin ini semua murid sudah berkumpul . kau pasti tau maksudku'' dengan smirk nya

" _sial!"_

 _"_ aku telah memasukkan note didalamnya, kau harus membaca nya baik2"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati baekhyun mengambil kotak makan itu lagi dan memberikannya perlahan kepada chanyeol , chanyeol yang sudah tersenyum melihatnya mulai mengambil kotak makan itu. tetapi ..

"berikan padaku!" seorang yeoja yang datang dari arah sebelah kanan mulai menyambar kotak itu

"kau pikir bisa memberikan makanan yang tidak bermutu ini pada chanyeol ?!"

"berikan padaku" jawab baekhyun dengan santai

''kau pikir aku akan memberikannya begitu saja ?, seharusnya makanan ini berada disini"

Ia menjatuhkan kotak makan itu dan menginjak nya dengan kasar berulang kali

Langsung saja yeoja itu ditampar oleh baekhyun dengan keras, bisa2 nya makanan yang ia buat berulang kali sampai harus mengorbankan beras yang ada dirumahnya, langsung diinjak saja tanpa perasaan. Semua murid yang berada dalam kantin pun mulai mengerumuni mereka termasuk luhan.

"kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?!, beraninya kau menamparku!" yeoja yang belum diketahui namanya oleh baekhyun ini langsung membalas tamparan baekhyun , untungnya tamparan itu belum mengenainya karena dicegah oleh chanyeol.

"kau mau menamparnya?! Langkahi aku dulu jin ah" ucap chanyeol yang menatap yeoja yang bernama jin ah itu dengan tajam

"op..oppa kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"bisa2 nya kau menginjak makan siang ku"

"ka..kau memintanya untuk membuatkan mu makan siang?, tapi kenapa?! , kenapa tidak aku saja?!"

"dan kau! Kau pikir bisa mencuri hati chanyeol dengan begitu saja?! Tidak akan aku biarkan!, "

"dengar baik2!, Aku menamparmu bukan karena aku marah kau telah mengacaukan semuanya, tapi karena kau yang telah menginjak hasil jerih payah ku sendiri! Aku membuat itu dengan perasaan ku! Berulang2 aku mencoba walaupun gagal! Dan aku berhasil membuatnya tapi kau langsung menginjak nya begitu saja! Dasar manusia tidak berperasaan"

Mata chanyeol langsung berpaling pada baekhyun saat mendengar kata ' _Aku membuat itu dengan perasaan ku'_

"oh ya? Berharga sekali nasi ini untuk mu? Memangnya kau tidak mampu membelinya?, murid seperti mu seharusnya tidak berada di sekolah ini. "

"tutup mulutmu !"bentak chanyeol

"kau masih membelanya oppa?! Murid miskin ini?! Yang benar saja"

"kau bilang miskin?! Jaga ucapan mu"lanjut chanyeol

Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada baekhyun agar ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, namun baekhyun berkata lain..

"jika aku miskin memangnya kenapa?"

Sontak jawaban itu membuat chanyeol terkejut

"dia kan pindah karena pekerjaan ayah nya, masa dia miskin?" ucap murid lain

"kau dengar sendiri kan?!"

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kantin,dengan panic luhan menyusul baekhyun

' _kenapa dia tidak mengucapkan yang sebenarnya?' batin chanyeol_

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengunci nya.

"baek, ini aku luhan" sambil mengetuk pintu tersebut

"biarkan aku sendiri luhan"

"kau yakin?"

"iya"

"luhan"

"ada apa?''

"apa kau mengenal yeoja itu?"

"ne, dia adalah jin ah, murid yang selalu mendekati chanyeol "

"pantas saja, dia selalu menerorku, apa dia benar anak CCO?"

"iya, dia hanya anak CCO saja sudah seperti itu, merendahkan murid2 yang ada disini"

"kenapa aku baru melihatnya?"

"karena dia sudah berlibur dari german, ya hanya beberapa hari sih. Aku dengar dia pergi kesana karena urusan pekerjaan ayahnya."

"dia tidak berperasaan"

"banyak yg bilang seperti itu, kalau aku boleh tau , memangnya tadi kau memberi chanyeol makan siang?"

"hmm.."

"kau sengaja membuat untuknya?"

"tentu saja tidak , dia yang menyuruhku , kau tau sendiri kan aku ini menjadi . . ah~ kau tau lah"

"sampai2 kau marah karena jin ah menghancurkan isi dari kotak itu"

"tentu saja , aku membuatnya sendiri, walau aku tidak pandai memasak ,aku terus mencobanya hingga beras dirumah ku menjadi sedikit, ini semua karena chanyeol"

"jadi kau marah hanya karena beras?"

"kau pikir saja sendiri, kau menghabiskan beras dirumah mu lalu kau membuangnya begitu saja, apa itu tidak mubazir"

"begitu.. bagaimana kalau kita ke kelasmu?"

"aku masih ingin sendiri"

"ya sudahlah , aku pergi ke perpustakaan dulu , gwaenchana?"

"ne "

Saat luhan berjalan menuju perpustakaan ia melihat chanyeol yang tergesa2 menghampiri nya.

''apa kau melihat baekhyun?"

"baek..baekhyun di kamar mandi"

"terima kasih"

' _apa chanyeol menyukai baekhyun?'_

"baekhyunn ah!"

"apa?!"

"cepat keluar"

"aku ingin sendiri jangan mengangguku!"

"memangnya kau sedang apa?!"

"aku sedang diam" baekhyun sedang tidak diam ia malah bermain game di hpnya

"keluarlah!"

'' tidak mau"

"cepat keluar atau aku dobrak pintu ini , dalam hitungan ketiga"

"satu "

"dua"

"tig—"

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan menatap wajah chanyeol dengan datar

"apa maumu?"

"ikut aku" chanyeol menggenggam lengan baekhyun,tapi justru baekhyun melepaskannya

"aku tidak mau!"

"aku ingin bicara padamu"

"disini bisa, tidak perlu kemana2"

"ck! Baiklah"

"satu pertanyaan untukmu"

Baekhyun menyimak kata2 chanyeol

"apa kau memasak sarapan untukku dengan perasaan mu?"

"memangnya knp?"

"jadi itu benar?"

"ya, dengan perasaan benci ku padamu" dengan penekanan pada kata benci

"kau bercanda kan?"

"mau mu apa?, aku sudah cape dengan hari ini, pertama, kau menyuruhku membuat sarapan untukmu, kedua, aku berusaha memasak untukmu dan itu sudah berkali2 gagal. Ketiga, hasil jerih payah ku terbuang sia2. Keempat, aku kurang tidur semalaman. Kelima, yeoja itu menerorku. Keenam, kau bertanya padaku apa aku memasak dengan perasaan ku? , kau mau bertarung dengan ku hah?!"

Mendengar penjelasan dari baekhyun, ia tahu bahwa baekhyun berusaha mungkin untuk memasakkannya. Akhirnya ia mulai mengganti topik nya.

"kau bilang kepadaku kalau kau menuliskan sesuatu di dalam kotak itu , memang apa isinya?"

"kau harus membayarnya full"

"apa?! ''

"wae? Kau tidak terima?"

Sebagai permohonan maafnya ia mengganti tawaran baekhyun tersebut.

"bagaimana jika aku traktir es krim saja?"

"kau pikir aku ini anak kecil?"

"plus kau ingin menonton apa saja yg kau mau"

' _tawarannya lumayan, jika dipikir2 2 cup es krim dengan 2 kali nonton film, hmm' batin baekhyun_

"baiklah, plus satu tambahan lagi,kau harus membelikan ku 3 macam buku"

"buku apa?"

"apa saja, nanti aku akan memberitaumu''

"deal"

"deal"

"akan ku jemput bsk jam 06.00"

"bsk?"

"lalu mau kapan?"

"yasudah , ok"

Dari kejauhan terdapat jin ah yang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua

"liat saja kau baekhyun!"

.

.

Dalam perjalan pulang baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang.

"kau sudah baikan baekhyun?" tanya luhan yang muncul di sisinya

"ne "

"baguslah, bsk kau ada acara tidak?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"bagaimana kalau kita jalan2?, ya~ sekalian menghiburmu juga?"

"bsk ya?"

"ne"

"jam?"

"bagaimana kalau jam 05.00?"

" _berbeda satu jam, hmm, bagaimana ini? Kalau dengan luhan aku tidak akan dapat gratisan, tapi dengan chanyeol aku mendapatkannya"_

"jadi bagaimana ?"

"bisa tidak selain jam 05.00?, bagaimana jika jam 01.00 saja?"

"okee!, kita bertemu di pertigaan dekat sekolah ya"

"ok!"

Tittttt!

"kau punya mata tidak sihh?!"

' _lagi2 yeoja ini'_ ucap baekhyun

"kau yang tidak punya, aku sudah di pinggir lihatlah jarak kita"

Jarak antar jin ah dan baekhyun lumayan jauh hanya 3 m.

"jadi kau menyalahkan ku hah?!"

"lalu siapa yang harus aku salahkan?"

"dasar yeoja tidak tau diri!"

Dari belakang chanyeol dan sehun yang akan mengeluarkan mobil pun melihat pertengkaran baekhyun dan jin ah, tanpa panjang lebar chanyeol langsung mendatangi mereka berdua.

"aku heran padamu, kenapa sih kau selalu menyalahkanku ?! apa salah ku hah?!"

"kau telah merebut chanyeol dari ku!"

"kau punya buktinya?"

Saat jin ah akan membentak baekhyun, chanyeol segera menarik baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

"YAKK! Oppaa! Kenapa kau menarik baekhyun!?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya

"OPPA!" sambil mengklakson mobilnya berulang2

"kenapa kau membawa baekhyun?" tanya sehun

"kau pulang naik bus saja"

"apa?! maksudmu apa kau menyuruhku pulang dengan bus hah!? Teman macam apa kau!"

Tidak menghiraukan jawaban sehun , chanyeol menyuruh baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya

"yak! Chanyeol!"

"kenapa kau menyuruh sehun untuk pulang sendiri, dan kenapa kau membawa ku ke sini?"

"pertama,aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang , dan kedua tidak ada tempat duduk untuknya"

"kau bercanda?" baekhyun menunjuk pada kursi belakang mobil

 _' sial, aku lupa kalau aku membawa mobil ayah'_

"sehun , masuklah , chanyeol sudah berubah pikiran"

''memangnya ini mobil mu hah?! "ucap chanyeol

"yasudah , aku akan menggunakan bis "

"jangan!" menahan pergelangan baekhyun agar tidak keluar dari mobilnya

"ck! cepatlah masuk sehun!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang sehun langsung memasuki mobil chanyeol.

"ayo jalan" baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol untuk menjalan kan mobil nya

Chanyeol menatap sehun di kaca mobilnya

"mwo?! Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?!"

Dan langsung lah chanyeol mengantarkan baekhyun pulang terlebih dahulu.

.

"gomawo" baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan langsung memasuki rumahnya

"yak!"

"ada apa?"tanya baekhyun yang menghentikan langkah kakinya

"hanya itu?"

"lalu kau mau apa?"

"aku tidak suka kau seperti itu , memangnya kau pikir aku ini supirmu apa!?"

"baiklah, aku masuk dulu ne? anyeong"

"ck!"

Sehun yang mengamati chanyeol dan baekhyun mulai curiga

"kau perlu menjelaskannya padaku chanyeol"

"cepat pindah kedepan, kau pikir aku ini supir mu "

"kau menyukai baekhyun?"

"te..tentu saja ti..tidak!"

Sehun mulai mendekati wajah nya dengan chanyeol

"kau tidak berbohong?"smirk sehun

"menjauhlah dari ku!"

"kalau kau tidak suka kepadanya, lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang menggunakan bus ?!, kau tidak setia kawan!, lalu menyuruhku duduk dibelakang , dan satu hal lagi, sejak kapan kau mengantar pulang seorang yeoja!? Kau bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya "

"sudah lah "

"jujur padaku chanyeol"

"baiklah, baiklah. Karena karena kau sahabat ku aakan ku ceritakan"

'' kau tau kan aku tidak pernah langsung tertarik kpd wanita? Mksud ku aku seakan tidak peduli pada mereka , yang aku pikirkan hanyalah mereka hanya iingin harta ku dan hanya karena aku tampan dan terkenal saja, itu sebabnya aku seperti itu kan?"

Sehun mengangguk

"tapi saat aku bertemunya. . , dia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan ketampanan ku"

"jangan mulai chanyeol"

"diam!"

"saat itu aku berpikir kalau dia yeoja yang berbeda dengan murid disini, aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu. dan saat dia berbohong kepada jin ah"

"berbohong?"

"ya, saat jin ah bilang pada baekhyun bahwa baekhyun miskin"

"memangnya itu tidak benar?"

"apa kau buta? Kita baru saja dari rumah nya! "

"mungkin saja dia menjadi pembantu disana?"

"tidak mungkin"

"ya , siapa tau"

"tapi aku tidak percaya"

"terserah"

"dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah saat ia mengatakan _'Aku membuat itu dengan perasaan ku'_ dan dia sudah berulang kali gagal membuat sarapan untukku, dan dengan hasil jerih payahnya dia berhasil membuatnya, walau aku tak sempat mencicipinya . tapi aku mencoba berpikir jika ia tidak menyukaiku pasti ia tidak peduli dengan rasa makanan itu kan?"

"jadi maksudmu baekhyun melakukan itu karena baekhyun menyukaimu begitu?"

"aku tidak tahu juga, tapi intinya aku ingin mengenal lebih dalam lagi tentang dirinya. Jadi bsk aku mengajaknya jalan bersama dan aku akan mencari tau seluk beluk dirinya"

"se nekat itu ?"

"memangnya knp?"

"kau sungguh membuat ku terharu~~" sehun memeluk chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi

"lepaskan aku bodoh!, aku sedang mengemudi "

"kenapa kau tidak seperti ini sejak duluu?"

"ahh~ aku tau kau telat puber ya?" lanjut sehun

"jaga mulutmu!"

.

.

"bsk dengan luhan jam 01.00, lalu setelah itu jam 06.00 aku sudah harus dengan chanyeol"

"hmm, kurasa waktunya tidak akan cukup. Sebaiknya aku meminta chanyeol tambahan waktu"

Baekhyun menyambar hpnya dan menelpon namja itu

' _dia menelponku?"_ chanyeol terkejut dengan siapa yang menelponnya sekarang

"mwo?"

"kau traktir aku jam 08.00 malam saja ya"

"apa? jadi kau mau datang telat hah?!"

"aku terpaksa , mengertilah sedikit!"

"memangnya kau ada urusan apa?!"

"aku ada janji dengan luhan bsk"

"batalkan"

"apa!? semudah itu?!"

"yasudah kalau tidak mau , kita batalkan saja"

"yasudah"

' _eh ? apa!? batal begitu saja?, aku pikir dia akan berubah pikiran . dasar~"_

''ee.. baekhyun! Cepat batalkan janji mu dengan luhan!"

"bukannya acara kita tidak jadi?"

"jangan banyak bicara, atau teman mu akan aku permalukan"

*tutttt*

"dia benar2 tidak punya hati, memangnya semudah itu "

Baekhyun mulai mencari nama luhan dikontak nya

"ne ? baekhyun?"

"ee.. luhan"

"ada apa?"

"bi..bisakah kalau acara kita diundur?"

"wae? Kau ada urusan lain?"

"i..iya"

"yasudah , tidak apa2, mungkin lain waktu saja"

'' gomawoo, sekali lagi maaf"

"tidak apa2"

''untung bsk hari libur~ , aku bisa terbebas sehari dari namja itu, eh? sepertinya aku harus menarik kata2 itu ,karena aku mempunyai janji dengannya . sial"

.

.

Di pagi harinya baekhyun segera menuruni tangganya , dan langsung menyambar roti di meja makan.

"kmn ayah?"

"baru saja berangkat"

"sepagi ini?"

"ne"

 _' bahkan sepagi ini pergi ke kantor , tanpa pamit dengan anaknya'_

.

baekhyu menatap layar hp nya jujur ia benar2 bosan sekarang

"aku bosannnn~~" ucap baekhyun sambil memainkan hpnya di sofa

"kalau ada eomma, pasti dia sudah mengajakku ke taman"

"apa perlu aku ke sana sendiri?,, yasudah lah dari pada di rumah"

Baekhyun langsung pergi ke sebuah taman yang berada di dekat rumahnya

Di tengah perjalanan ia menyempatkan untuk membeli sebuah es krim kesukaannya

"dimana aku harus duduk? Panas sekali hari ini" matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah pohon besar yang berada di sisinya

"ah~, akhirnya" ia langsung mengeluarkan alat perekam suara yang ia miliki sejak kecil.

Hampir setiap hari ia mendengarkan isi dari alat itu. walau sudah diulang sebanyak ratusan kali, ia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mendengarkannya. Karena isi dari alat itu adalah suara sang eomma yang ia sayangi. Sang eomma selalu merekam suara nya untuk baekhyun dengarkan suatu saat nanti.

Dan sampai sekarang ia masih mendengarkannya.

Itu adalah barang paling berharga yang baekhyun miliki dari ibunya, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh merusak nya sedikitpun.

Baekhyun mulai menyalakan alat itu.

Rasanya seperti nyata, seperti sang eomma sedang berbicara didepannya.

"aku sangat merindukan mu "

Saat baekhyun sedang mendengarkan alat perekam suaranya itu , tiba2 seorang namja berhenti di hadapnnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"ucap namja tinggi itu

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan ..

"chanyeol?"

''apa yang kau lakukan?" lanjut baekhyun

"aku sedang berolahraga, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disinii?"

"aku .. aku bosan dirumah jadi aku pergi kesini"

"oh, begitu"

"apa kau serius sedang berolahraga? Ini sudah hampir jam 11 siang"

"aku tak mengenal waktu"

"memangnya rumahmu dekat dari sini?"

"lumayan jauh sih, tapi aku selalu kesini"

"ah~ "

"kau sendiri dekat dari sini?"

"kau hilang ingatan? Taman ini dekat dari rumah ku"

"ah ne, aku lupa, lalu sejak kapan kau disini?"

"beberapa menit "

"tadinya aku akan pulang tapi karena kau disini aku tunda"jawab chanyeol

"jinjja?"

 _'ah! Bodoh apa yang kau bicarakan park chanyeol !'_

" mak..maksudku aku akan disini dulu karena aku sedang menunggu teman ku dan karena kau ada disini aku jadi ada teman"

"ohh"

"ne "

Chanyeol menatap perekam suara itu

"apa itu?" sambil menunjuk pada benda tersebut

"ini pemberian ibuku"

"ibu mu seorang ilmuwan?"

"kau bicara apa? bagaimana mungkin kau dapat menyimpulkan kalau ibuku seorang ilmuwan?''

"siapa tau saja , mungkin ia menghafal rumus2 dengan merekamnya dan memberikannya kepadamu agar kau menjadi pintar sepertinya"

"aku memang pintar sepertinya, tapi asal kau tau ibuku bukan seorang ilmuwan dan ia tidak menggunakan alat ini sebagai penghafal rumus, dan satu hal lagi ucapan mu tadi sangat tidak masuk akal"

"lalu apa isinya ?"

"ini. . ." baekhyun tampak kebingungan, apa ia harus memberitahunya pada chanyeol

"ini?"

"ee.. aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang"

"wae?"

"aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa" baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menjauhi chanyeol

"yak! Memangnya knp?"

"mianhae!" teriak baekhyun

"jangan lupa ! aku akan menjemputmu!"

"aish ! anak itu "

"aku pulang, bi , apa ayah sudah pulang?"

"belum noona"

"ah begitu, yasudah terima kasih"

sudah beberapa jam baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa

"aku tidak bisa memberitaunya begitu saja"

"bagaimana jika ia mengataiku bahwa aku berlebihan? Hbis lah aku dipermalukan olehnya nanti"

Baekhyun melirik kearah jam dindingnya

"jam 01.00 , harusnya aku pergi bersama luhan. Arghh! ini semua gara2 chanyeol"

Waktu terus berputar, jam sudah menunjukkan ke angka 5, baekhyun mulai mengganti bajunya dan bersiap2 untuk bertemu dnegan chanyeol.

"tunggu.. dia mengajaku bertemu dimana?"

Baekhyun menggambil ponsel nya dan menelpon chanyeol

' _nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif '_

'aish!'

Tingg tong!

'' ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"apakah baekhyun ada ?"

"kalau boleh tau , siapa anda?"

"aku temannya baekhyun"

"oh temannya nona baekhyun, silakan masuk"

"sebentar biar saya panggilkan dulu, silakan duduk "

"ne"

Tok tok!

"ne?"

"nona ,ada yang mencari anda"

"nugu?"

"dia bilang dia teman nona"

"aku akan segera kebawah , terima kasih"

"sebentar lagi ia akan turun"

"ne, terima kasih"

"chanyeol?"baekhyun terkejut karena yang datang adalah chanyeol

Sama hal nya seperti baekhyun, chanyeol terkejut melihat baekhyun yang menurut ia sangat . . cantik

 _'di..dia cantik'_

Chanyeol terdiam tidak mengatakan sesuatu, dan terus menatap baekhyun.

"chanyeol?" melambaikan tangannya dihadapan chanyeol

"aa.. ne.. ne?" mulai tersadar kembali

'' kenapa menatap ku sepeerti itu?"

"ti.. tidak, sudah lah ayo berangkat"mengalihkan pembicaraan

"kenapa kau tiba2 menjemputku hah?"

"sudah cepat, lagian aku sudah bilang diawal kan"

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil tas kuu dulu"

"cepatlah" selagi baekhyun mengambil tas nya , chanyeol menyentuh dadanya

 _' kenapa dada ku berdetak seperti ini , ya tuhan' ucap batin chanyeol , sambil memegang dada nya_

.

..


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

"ayo!"

"ayah mu tidak ada di rumh?"

"dia sedang ke kantor"

"oh, "

Tidak ada pembicaraan di dalam mobil, mereka terlihat sangat canggung satu sama lain.

'"bu..bukannya kau mau ke toko buku?" tanya chanyeol

"ah ne, aku lupa"

''memangnya kau ingin buku apa?" berjalan disamping baekhyun

"kau juga nanti tau"

"aish! Yasudah aku mau lihat sekitar "

"hm "

"ahh , ini dia!"

Baekhyun berusaha setinggi mungkin untuk mengambil buku itu

"eottoke?! Mengapa tinggi sekali!"

"dasar pendek!" chanyeol muncul dihadapanny dan mengambilkan buku untuk baekhyun

"ya! Aku tidak pendek!"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak bsa mengambilnya?"

"jangan meremehkan aku!" menghentekkan kakinya lalu pergi ke kasir

"dia lucu sekali, disindir seperti itu saja marah , tapi aku sesuai fakta kan? Apa salahku" monolog chanyeol

"katamu kau akan beli banyak buku"

"tidak usah, ini saja cukup"

"jinjja?"

"wae? "

"anii"

"pegang buku ini"

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku menunggu diluar"

"mwo?"

"kau yg bayarkan"

"ck!"

Baekhyun menunggu di dalam mobil sambil memerhatikan chanyeol dari jauh

"ini bukumu" memberikannya pada baekhyun

"gomawoo~"

"hm"

"ayo kita nonton !"

"memangnya kau mau menonton apa?"

"liat saja nanti"

Sesampainya disana. . .

"apa yang akan kau tonton?" tanya chanyeol

"hmm. . bagaimana dengan genre romance?"

"kau menyukai genre itu?"

"wae? Tidak boleh?"

"ah~ aku tau, kau ingin kita menonton genre itu karena kau ingin bermesraan dengan ku kan?"

"mwo?! aish Jinjja, kau ini benar2!. . . Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

''lalu kenapa wajah mu memerah? Hmm?" chanyeol menggoda baekhyun yang membuat wajah baekhyun makin memerah

"sudahlah! Kita nonton film horror saja!"

"mwo? Memangnya kau berani?"

"kau menantangku?!"

"tidak, hanya saja, aku melihat di browser bahwa flm- film yang tayang sekarang itu benar2 menakutkan,

"a..aku tidak takut!"

"benarkah? Hmm, yasudah terserah kau saja , tapi aku tidak ikut, jujur aku juga takut. Jadi kau saja yg masuk , dan satu hal lagi kau tidak perlu khawatir aku yg akan membayarnya "

"ka..kau tidak ikut?"

"ne , wae?"

"ka..kau be..benar2 tidak ikut?"

"memangnya knp? Kau takut? Tidak ada yang menemanimu didalam?"

Baekhyun terdiam , ia bingung harus menjawab apa

"jangan memaksakan dirimu baek"

" . . . "

"ysudah kau mau menonton film apa? aku akan ikut"

Baekhyun mem-pout kan bibirnya dan menunjuk pada sebuah poster film yg bergenre romance

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkah baekhyun yg lucu

"aku akan beli tiket nya dulu, kau memilih makanan saja, aku akan segera kembali"

"sudah kau beli?'' tanya baekhyun

''ne, mana makanan untukku?'''

"jja! '' menyerahkan minuman yang ia belikan untuk chanyeol

"aku bilang makanan''

"berdua saja"

"knp begitu?"

" aku ini baik hati, aku sedang tidak ingin merepotkanmu"

"jinjja?" chanyeol tersenyum

"hm! ayo kita masuk . sudah dimulai"

didalam chanyeol terus memerhatikan baekhyun, entah kenapa chanyeol berpikir menatap baekhyun lebih seru dibandingkan film yang berada di depannya, bagaimana tidak? baekhyun bermonolog sendiri ketika menonton film tersebut. yang membuat siapa saja gemas.

''aku yakin mereka akan mati" monolog baekhyun

"kan? mereka sudah menaiki jembatan itu!"

"berhenti berbicara dan makan popcorn mu" mengambil sebuah popcorn dan memasukkan nya kedalam mulut yeoja itu

"yak!"

"haha"

"berhentilah melarang ku! "

"setelah ini kita mau kmn?"tanya chanyeol

"pulang"

"pulang?"

"hm"

"kau tidak ingin makan/ membeli es krim dulu ?"

"aku kenyang"

"bukannya aku sudah janji akan mentraktir mu makan?"

"tidak usah, simpan saja uang mu"

"ania, tidak apa2, anggap saja ini bayaran ku karena kau telah membuatkan ku sarapan, walau aku blm menciicipinya"

"gwaenchana, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi"

"aku tidak menerima penolakan, lagian uang ku masih ada"

baekhyun menatap chanyeol

"seharusnya kau bersyukur, kau masih mempunyai uang walau aku tau itu bukan uang mu, tapi ayah mu. simpan lah jangan kau hambur-hamburkan dengan yang tidak berguna"

chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan kagum, baru kali ini ia menemukan yeoja yang benar-benar selama ini ia cari , berbeda dengan yeoja yang sering temui yang hanyaa ingin harta nya.

film yang mereka tonton telah selesai , baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir diikuti chanyeol

"kau yakin akan langsung pulang?'' tanya chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun sedang memakai sabuk pengamanannya

"ne"

"tapi bukannya kau sudah bilang kalau kau ingin 2 cup es krim dan 3 buku plus menonto?"

"ania.. itu hanaya bercanda, aku sengaja mengatakan itu "

"knp begitu?"

"sudah lah , jalankan mobilmu"

''baiklah" chanyeol memajukan mobilnya

"baek"

"hm?''

''kau sudah punya pacar?'' tiba –tiba baekhyun menatap intens namja itu

"apa?!"

"hah?''

"apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"aku hanya bertanya , jangan berlebihan"

"a..ani, aku tdak punya"

"oh"

seketika ada Sesuatu kebahagian di hati namja itu

"memangnya knp?"

"tidak, lagi pula aku sudah bilang kan aku hanya bertanya "

"ck!"

"knp? "

"tidak, sudahlah cepat antarkan pulang"

"ini aku sedang mengemudi, mood mu gampang sekali berubah "

baekhyun memalingkan pandangnnya ke hadapan jendela

sesekali chanyeol meliriknya .

"sudah sampai " ia melihat baekhyun yang tengah terlelap

"baek. . ." ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika wajah manis itu menghipnotis chanyeol yang tidak tega untuk membangunkannya

"knp aku jadi seperti ini ?'' monolog namja itu

"bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri"

chanyeol mengelus pelan pipi yeoja tersebut , hingga membuat yeoja itu terbangun.

"ehm? sudah sampai?." chanyeol mengaruk tengguk nya yang tidak gatal

 _'apa ia tau apa yang aku lakukan tadi?'batin namja itu_

"ya! chanyeol" baekhyun membuat chanyeol ke alam sadar nya

"ada apa?"tanyanya

"oh! tunggu sebentar" chanyeol langsung membukakan pintu untuk baekhyun

baekhun melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari mobil itu

"gomawo"

"selamat malam" ucap namja itu

"hm.. aku masuk"

chanyeol menatap punggung yeoja itu yang telah menjauh

" _sepertinya aku menyukainnya_ "

.

.

"dari mana kau?'' disambut oleh ayahnya

"aku habis menonton film"

"dengan siapa?"

"tentu saja dengan teman ku"

"knp kau tidak ijin pada ayah?"

"untuk apa aku harus seperti itu?"

"bagaimana pun juga kau harus memberitahu ayah, aku khawatir jika kau kenapa2"

"jika aku terjadi sesuatu , apa ayah akan menghampiriku kesana?"

"maksudmu?''

"jika ayah sedang mengadakan rapat penting , apa ayah akan ke sana?"

"baek "

"tidak kan?, pastia ayah akan menyuruh seseorang , dan orang itu bukan ayah"

ayahnya menghela nafas nya panjang

"masuk ke kamarmu"tanpa berpikir panjang baekhyun lari menuju kamarnya

"selalu sja seperti itu!" ia jatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang kesayangannya

"aku harus gunakan hidupku sebaik mungkin, jangan karena hanya masalah ini aku turun" ia langsung mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang sudah mulai menumpuk

sudah pukul 11 malam dan baekhyun masih mengerjakan tugasnya, ia terus memaksakan matanya agar tetap terbuka.

drttt drtt

"ne ?"

"kau blm tidur?" baekhyun langsung melihat siapa penelpon itu

"apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol?"

"ania, aku hanya memastika saja , aku pikir kau sudah tidur"

"aku sibuk"

"kau sedang apa?"

"mengerjakan tugas"

"sampai jam segini?"

"hmm"

"tidurlah , jangan memaksakan diri"

"aku akan mnegerjakannya sampai tuntas"

"kau ini, hanya mementingkan tugas mu"

"aku mementingkan tugas karena aku seorang pelajar , yang siap menerima semua tugas"

"kau menyindirku?"

"dengar, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu , aku ingin menyelesaikan tugas ku dulu"

"yasudah aku matikan "

"ne"

tutt

"untuk apa dia menelpon ku malam-malam seperti ini"

chanyeol menatap jam dinding nya

"jam segini dia masih mengerjakan tugas? , rajin sekali , ucapannya benar2 menampar ku "

dilubuk hatinya namja itu ingin sekali menelpon kembali baekhyun namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena takut menganggu yeoja tersebut

.

.

.

" aku berangkat "

"makan dulu sarapan mu ''

"tidak usah aku sudah kenyang"

"ayah akan mengirim mu makanan"

"tidak usah , aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu , walau kau yang bukan mengantarkannya "

"sekali lagi , aku berangkat "

ayahnya hanya menatap datar

"seperti biasa tas ku" baekhyun menatap malas

"bisa tidak untuk 1 hari ini aku tidak menjadi pembantu mu?"

"knp begitu?!"

"aku lelah, badanku lemas" chanyeol dapat melihat mata lelah dan wajah yang pucat dari yeoja itu

"berikan padaku" chanyeol mengambil tas nya dan berjalan mendahului baekhyun

"yak? kau marah padaku?" ucapnya dari belakang

"aish~ sudah lah aku tidak peduli"lanjutnya

saking lelah nya baekhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja didepannya.

"dasar bodoh! pakai matamu!"

"maafkan aku , aku sedang tidak focus"

"yak! yeoja miskin! berani sekali kau menabrakku, kau tau akibatny?!"gadis itu menarik kerah baekhyun, namun baekhyun tidak melayani nya sama sekali

"kau tau ? aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu"

"jangan sok dingin padaku!" tamparan itu tepat di pipi baekhyun , sementara baekhyun hanya memegang pipi yang telah ditampar itu

"rasakan itu, klau perlu aakan aku hancurkan wajahmu"

bukannya marah baekhyun justru membuat yeoja itu semakin berapi-api

"kau sirik pada wajh ku? karena lebih mulus dan cantik dibandingkan dengan mu? "

"jaga ucapan mu!" sekali lagi jin ah menampar baekhyun hingga membuat sudut bibir yeoja itu berdarah

baekhyun hanya berdecih , tidak sama seklai membalasnya

"wae? kau takut padaku ? hingga tak berani berbuat apa2?!" sindir jin ah

"aku sedang malas berurusan dengan wanita abnormal seperti mu" dengan smirk nya

"aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" jin ah menarik paksa baekhyun menuju kamar mandi

"lepaskan!" chanyeol melepas paksakan pegangan jin ah dan langsung memegang lengan baekhyun

"oppaa"

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

"baek kau tidak ap—"

ucapan nya terputus saat melihat pipi yeoja itu memerah padam dan sudut bibir nya berdarah akibat tamparan jin ah.

"apa yang terjadi dengan mu?"

baekhyun tidak membalas sama sekali

"jin ah! apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

"knp oppa selalu membelanya?! , yeoja itu bukan siapa-siapa mu!"

"dia kekasihku!" shock .. satu kata untuk mereka berdua (jin ah dan baekhyun)

"mwo?" akhirnya baekhyun membuka mulutnya

"aku tidak percaya ! oppa sengaja kan berbohong padaku hah!?"

"kau pikir aku tipe orang yang sedang bercanda?! , dan mulai sekarang aku peringatkan kau sekali lagi jangan pernah kau mengganggu baekhyun!, atau aku yang akan turun tangan!" merangkul baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan jin ah yang sedang membeku di tempatnya

 _kesabaran ku sudah habis!_

.

.

chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke uks, ia mulai mencari kotak p3k , dan membantu baekhyun menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"akh!"

"mianhae, aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan'' ia meniup-niup kecil di selanya agar baekhyun tidak merasa terlalu sakit. namun yang ditiup dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdekat cepat

"knp kau mengatakan kalau aku ini pacar mu?"

"tidak apa2" ucap chanyeol yang masih focus pada bibir baekhyun *eh lukanya maksudnya

"aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda"

"knp kau malah bertanya ? kau seharusnya senang , karena aku yang pertama kali menyebutmu sebagai kekasihku"

"knp aku harus senang?"

"karena aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu"

"jangan bilang-"

"kau orang pertama" timpal chanyeol

baekhyun memutar matanya malas

"beri tau dia yang sebenarnya saja , aku benci pura2"

"ania. kalau begitu jadikan menjadi sungguhan "

"mwo?!"

"wae? kau tidak suka pura2 , yasudah jadikan sungguhan saja"

"mana bisa begitu?!"

"tentu saja bisa, sudahlah kau masih terikat kontrak dengan ku , jangan membantah"

berjalan so cool di depan baekhyun

"namja itu benar2 . ., ah! sudhalah aku lapar "

mengingat perut nya yang sudah keroncongan, baekhyun berjalan menuju kantin

"kmn luhan? tidak biasanya dia tidak ke kantin"

ia segera memesan mie ..

saat ia akan memakan mie nya

"makan lah ini" sebungkus roti dan susu ada dihadapannya

"untuk apa itu?" tanya baekhyun

"tentu saja untuk dimakan" balas chanyeol

"aku sedang makan, jadi itu untukmu saja" saat akan memasukan mie nya kedalam mulut, chanyeol menarik mie itu dan menjauhkannya dari baekhyun

"kau itu sedang sakit jadi tidak boleh makan seperti itu, makan lah yang mengandung banyak gizi"

"biarkan saja! kembalikan mie ku! aku ingin memakannya"

tanpa jawaban, chanyeol memasukkan roti yang ia bawa tadi kedalam mulut yeoja itu

"telan"perintah nya

dengan terpaksa baekhyun menelannya

"aku tidak suka dipaksa"

"jika kau tidak dipaksa kau akan semakin sakit"

"memangnya kalau aku sakit knp huh?"

skatmat

apa yang harus chanyeol jawab

"eu.. itu.. kau kan asisten ku jadi kau harus selalu sehat agar aku tidak selalu merepotkanmu!"

"aku? merepotkan mu ?! hah! siapa yang memulai nya? tuan park"

"aku tahu ini tidak akan berujung , sudahlah makan saja ini !"

"ck! pergilah jangan menggangguku"

"apa bibir mu masih sakit?"

"ne, sekarang pergilah"tanpa melihat yang bertanya

"apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada jin ah?"

baekhyun menatap chanyeol

"kau tidak usah melakukan apa2, aku baik2 saja "

"dia sudah membuat mu begitu"

"sudah biarkan saja , lebih baik kau temani sehun sana"

"baiklah " mengelus puncuk yeoja itu dan pergi meninggalkan nya

baekhyun memerhatikan roti dan susu pemberian chanyeol

"apa aku yang hanya beranggapan jika chanyeol memiliki sisi perhatian"

.

.

"yak! chanyeol!"

"hm?"

"aish! jadi daritadi kau tidak mendengarkan ku?" ucap sehun yang mulai kesal dengan sikap chanyeol yang sedang berada di dunia nya sendiri

"mwo?"

sehun membalikkan pundak chanyeol agar namja itu menatap nya

"ceritakan padaku"

"apa yang harus aku ceritakan?"

"ck! tentang baekhyun! aku yakin kau bersikap seperti ini karenanya"

"aku sedang malas"

"kau bilang mau menceritakannya padaku "

"nanti saja " chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya

"aku akan ke kamar mandi"

.

.

baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong , tak sengaja ia mendengar ucapan para yeoja mengenai dirinya

"kau dengar, tadi pagi jin ah menampar baekhyun dengan keras sampai membuat chanyeol marah "

"chanyeol? marah ? "

"ya, aneh bukan? bukannya chanyeol tidak peduli pada siapapun ,tapi semenjak kehadiran baekhyun , pusat perhatiannya hanya pada baekhyun"

"benar juga , knp aku baru menyadarinya, lagian kan dia hanya menjadi asisten sementara , tapi perhatiannya sungguh besar"

 _"benar juga knp dia bersikap seperti itu padaku ? "_

ia kembali mengingat ucapan chanyeol .

beberapa menit lagi jam belajar akan selesai, baekhyun seger menyelesaikan tugas nya .

"baekhyun aku duluan "

"ne " baekhyun membereskan barang2 nya

saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas , tubuhnya dicekal oleh seorang yeoja

"jin ah?"

"annyeong "

"apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

"tidak ada, hanya ingin memberi ancaman padamu"

"aku peringatkan sekali lagi jangan pernah kau mendekati chanyeol lagi , dia hanya milikku seorang tidak ada yang lain "

"jinjja ? apa chanyeol mengakui itu ?" dengan smirk nya

jin ah mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"jangan berpura2 dihadapan ku , aku tau kalian berdua tidak berpacaran, maka dari itu jauhilah chanyeol, aku tau kau sekarang sedang menjadi pembantu nya kan?"

"aku hampir tertawa saat mereka bilang kau menjadi pembantunya, apa kau tidak mempunyai uang? sehingga kau mengemis pada chanyeol untuk menjadi pembantunya, pfft~ sedih sekali"lanjutnya

ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi nya , satu tamparan tepat di pipi yeoja itu

"tidak ada yang boleh menginjak harga diriku"

"hah! semahal itu kah ? memangnya berapa? kau mau aku menghargai mu berapa? 1 won?"

baekhyun diam , menunggu ucapan yeoja itu

"wae? knp kau tidak menamparku?! kau takut?"

"apa kau tidak bosan sering menampar seseorang? bagaimana jika kita berkelahi di ring tinju saja? kau mau?"

"kau pikir itu lucu?!"

"wae? kau takut? memang seharusnya kau takut karena nyali mu hanya sebesar atom "

"jaga ucapanmu"

"memangnya kau tidak menjaga ucapan mu?"

"hah! aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan yeoja seperti mu , dan ingat sekali lagi, saat aku melihatmu dengan chanyeol aku tidak akan diam " berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun

"hah?! dia tidak ingin bicara padaku?! memangnya apa yang baru saja dia lakukan?! yeoja bodoh"

.

.

tbccc.. ()/


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

"baekhyun!"

"chanyeol?"

"ingin pulang bersama?"

"mwo?"

"bagaimana?"

"sehun?"

"dia sudah bawa mobilnya sendiri, jadi bagaimana?"

baekhyun kembali mengingat percakapan murid tadi

"eu.. chanyeol?"

"ne?"

"apakah bisa aku mempersingkat hukuman ku?"

"apa?"

"aku tau itu hanya 2 minggu tapi bisakah 2hari setelah ini berakhir?"

"knp begitu?"

"eu.. a..aku"

"lalu setelah itu kau akan melupakan ku begitu saja?"

"saat kita bertemu kau berpura2 tidak mengenalku? begitu''

"bu..bukan begitu "

"lalu?"jawab nya dengan cepat ia benar2 ingin tau alasan baekhyun

"ha..hanya saja "

"ah~ hari sudah semakin sore , aku pulang dulu ne " dia mengubah pembicaraan

"aku akan mengatarmu pulang" sebenarnya chanyeol ingin mengetahui alasan yeoja itu tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya

.

.

hening, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka

"kau diapakan oleh jin ah?"

baekhyun menatap chanyeol, apa chanyeol melihat dirinya tdi?

"tidak apa2, ha..hanya urusan kecil"

"dia mengancammu?"

". . ."

"huft~ jangan dengarkan dia, anggap saja dia tidak pernah ada"

"jangan bicara seperti itu"

"wae? kau mau dia menyakitimu?"

"lagian itu semua salah ku"

"mwo?''

"jika aku tidak dekat dengan mu, jika kau tidak memberi perhatian hanya padaku, ini tidak akan terjadi"

chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya, ' sakit ' yang chanyeol rasakan saat ini

"jadi kau menyesal?"

baekhyun menelusuri wajah hingga ekspresi namja itu

 _' apa dia marah? tapi knp? '_

 _"_ a..aku sama sekali tidak menyesal"

"lantas knp kau berbicara seperti itu?"

". . . , karena kau selalu ingin menghilangkan yeoja itu "

apa-apaan ini kenapa baekhyun malah membelanya ?!

"knp kau membelanya ?!"

"aku tidak membelanya, tapi cara mu yang salah, dan aku tidak suka dengan itu. kau seakan kasar terhadap wanita"

". . ."

"kau tau? aku berbuat seperti itu karena aku khawatir padamu, aku tidak ingin kau terjadi apa2. aku benar2 tidak bisa membiarkan yeoja itu melukaimu "

Deg

jantung baekhyun berdetak kencang, pipinya mulai terbakar, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri

' _' apa dia menyukaiku?" batin baekhyun_

chanyeol mengusap puncuk baekhyun dengan halus

"jangan dengarkan dia lagi ne?"

"aku tidak pernah mendengarkannya " dengan senyum nya

"bagus" membalas senyuman itu

baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan sikap chanyeol yang perhatian pada nya, ia benar2 tidak peduli dengan ucapan siapapun

' _'sepertinya aku menyukainya"_

"bagaimana jika kita beli es krim dahulu?"

satu anggukan dari baekhyun.

mereka memutuskan untuk mencicipi eskrim terlebih dahulu di dekat taman kota.

sembari menunggu pesanan mereka, mata chanyeol melihat sesuattu yang tidak asing di tas baekhyun

"baek"

"hm?"

"apa itu ?" sembari menunjuk benda tersebut

"eu.., bukannya kau sudah tau?"

"aku tau , maksudku isinya apa?"

baekhyun mengeluarkan alat itu

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberi tau siapa2 , tapi .. karena kau baik padaku , akan ku beri tau"

"aku berjanji tidak akan memberitau siapa2" menjulurkan kelingkinnya

baekhyun tertawa

"haha, baiklah " mereka mengikatkan kelingking mereka

"sebenarnya ini hadiah dari ibuku , sewaktu aku kecil ibuku sering menasehati ku namun cara ibuku menasehatiku dengan merekamnya, aneh bukan? , ibuku bilang jika ia merekam nya ,aku akan selalu mengingatnya dan benar saja aku sellau mengingatnya sampai sekarang. "

"tidak ada yang tau mengenai ini?"

"ania, hanya kau "

'jinjja?"

"hmm"

"tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahu teman dekatmu? seperti luhan?"

"ania, aku belum bisa, aku tidak bisa memberitahunya pada sembarang orang "

"apakah ini sangat penting bagi hidupmu?"

"tentu saja, satu2 nya cara agar aku bisa merasakan kehadiran ibuku adalah dengan mendengar suara , tanpa alat ini aku bukan siapa2"

"kau sangat menyayangi ibumu"

"tentu saja, dia yang melahirkan ku kedunia ini" baekhyun memegang kedua lengan chanyeol

"kau juga harus seperti itu , selagi mereka masih ada bahagiakan lah mereka"

chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menyukai gadis ini, ia benar2 senang melihat sikap baekhyun yang seperti iini

"akan aku usahakan"

"aku mendengar banyak berita tentang mu "

"apa itu?"

"kau selalu tidak mau mengerjakan apa yang ibumu suruh , kau selalu manja, menghabiskan uang orang tuamu, dan apa lagi ya? aku lupa"

"kau dapat informasi payah itu dari mana ?"

"sehun"

"namja itu harus aku beri pelajaran"

"kau selalu seperti itu, sudah lah lagian tidak apa2 jika dia mengatakan itu padaku"

"ck!"

.

.

.

"bsk hari minggu , kau akan kmn ?" tanya chanyeol yang kembali focus menyetir

"tidak kemana2, aku akan diam dirumah, tidur, makan, belajar,belajar, dan .. tidur"

"knp kau hobi sekali belajar huh?!"

"itu tugas seorang pelajar"

"wahh, aku kembali tertampar dengan perkataan itu"

"haha, itu salah mu sendiri"

"bagaimana jika kau main ke rumah ku "

"huh?"

"bagaimana? akan ku jemput jam 9 pagi "

"hm, baiklah "

.

.

"sampai jumpa besok!"

baekhyun melambaikan tangannya

"knp aku bahagia seperti ini?" monolognya

.

"dimana ayah ?" tanya baekhyun pada pembantunya

"tuan bilang ada urusan dikantor, jadi ia akan pulang telat "

"huft!"

baekhyun sibuk memainkan hp nya , tidak biasanya , semua bermula dari chanyeol, sejak sampai dirumahnya chanyeol langsung mengirim pesan pada baekhyun dan tak segan untuk langsung menelponnya . tidak biasanya bukan?"

"jadi ayah mu tidak dirumah?"

"hmm"

"aigo, kasian sekali "

"aku biasa aja , lagian aku sudah terbiasa"

"ayah mu seperti itu untukmu juga"

"ne , aku tau "

" jangan lupa , bsk aku akan menjemputmu"

"aku tidak akan lupa"

"baguss, jaljayo"

"ne "

.

.

.

.

.

"ugh, jam brp ini?" baekhyun melirik alarm nya

"huh! knp aku menjadi malas seperti ini?" ia memaksa tubuh agar bangkit dari tempat tidur

ia segera bersiap2 . .

baekhyun mulai menuruni anak tangga , hingga sang ayah melihat pergerakannya

"kau mau kmn?''

"aku akan kerumah chanyeol "

"untuk apa?"

"aku hanya bermain sebentar disana "

TingTong!

"dia sudah datang , aku pergi dulu "

tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang ayah baekhyun langsung pergi

cklek

baekhyun membuka pintu nya dan menemukan chanyeol yang tengah membelakanginya

"chanyeol?"

chanyeol langsung membalikkan badannya , sekejap chanyeol menelusuri lekuk tubuh yeoja itu

"wae?"

"a..ania , ayo "

'ia selalu terpukau dengan baekhyun'

.

.

"apa orang tua mu ada dirumah ?"

"hanya ibu ku "

"ah~"

"wae?"

"ania"

"aku pulang " chanyeol memasuki rumahnya diikuti baekhyun

"annyeong eomoni"

"ania, jangan panggil aku itu , panggil eomma saja ne ? apa ini baekhyun?"

"ne "

"wah , kau cantik sekali "

"terima kasih "

"kau tunggu disini , aku akan merapikan kamar ku dulu "uajar chanyeol

"apa?"

"tunggu lah "

"kau tau, chanyeol tidak pernah seperti itu , bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mau membersihkan kamarnya "

"jinjja?"

"hmm, dia pasti akan menyuruh pembantu nya "

"ah~"

"baekhyun kau sudah makan ?"

"hehe ,ani"

"kalau begitu akan eomma masakan sesuatu untukmu"

"biar aku bantu "

"jja! sudah beres, kamar ku sudah rapi , jadi aku tidak menanggung malu " chanyeol bergegas menemui baekhyun

matanya menangkap baekhyun tengah membantu ibunya memasak, entah knp itu merupakan pemandangan yang sangat indah menurut chanyeol

"apa chanyeol seperti itu ?" tanya baekhyun

"ne , aigoo, eomma saja hampir dibuat kewalahan "

"hahaha, pantas saja "

"wah , apa kalian membicarakan ku ?"

baekhyun melirik chanyeol

"sudah membereskan nya ?"

"hmm"

"bagus , kau harus seperti itu setiap hari"

"ayo! kita ke atas "

"tapi aku belum selesai "

"sudah tak apa baekhyun, lebih baik kau keatas "

"baiklah "

tanpa aba2 chanyeol menarik lengan baekhyun dan membawa kekamarnya

"jadi apa yang ibuku ceritakan ?"

"tidak ada" baekhyun menundukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang namja itu

"pembohong , aku mendengarnya "

"baiklah , jadi ibumu mengatakan kau itu .. jelek , haha "

"yak! aku sedang tidak main2"

"memangnya knp?"

"aku tidak ingin ibuku membicarakan aib ku"

"jika dia menceritkannya knp?'

"aish!"

"kau tidak perlu kesal , lagian tidak apa apa jika aku mengetahuinya"

"tapi itu kekurangan ku "

"setiap manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan chanyeol "

"tapi , aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya"

"wae?, aku bisa menutupi kekurangan mu itu "

chanyeol menatap baekhyun

 _"apa yang diomongkan baekhyun itu sungguhan?"_

"knp kau menatapku seperti itu?"

chanyeol mempersempit jarak diantara mereka ,dengan refleks baekhyun memundurkan badannya , hingga ia tidak sadar ia berada di ujung pinggiiran ranjang itu , tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh jika chanyeol tidak menangkap nya .

dan tepatnya baekhyun sedang memegang leher chanyeol agar tidak terjatuh dan lengan kekar chanyeol memegang pinggang yeoja itu dengan kuat, chanyeol mulai memberanikan dirinya, dengan mendekatkan wajah nya hingga baekhyun bisa merasakan deru nafas namja itu .

beberapa centi lagi , mata mereka sudah saling bertemu ,dan chanyeol berbisik

"mulai hari ini , aku memecatmu "

dan satu kecupan untuk baekhyun, yeoja itu langsung membulatkan matanya.

bukannya mereka saling melepaskan pegangan mereka , mereka malah tetap dalam posisi seperti itu

bahkan mereka saling mendekatkan wajah nya masing2, 3 senti lagi hingga..

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! eomma sudah menyiapkan makan untuk kalian !"

"sial!" seru chanyeol

baekhyun akan melepaskan pegangannya namun di hentikan oleh chanyeol

"wae?"

"disini saja"

"tapi ibumu memanggil kita "

"biarkan saja , ibuku mengganggu kita"

"chanyeol!"

"aish! "

baekhyun langsung menuruni tangga tanpa menunggu chanyeol

jujur , jantungnya sudah berdekat cepat , bahkan jika mengingat kejadian tadi , pipinya pasti akan kembali memerah

"knp kalian lama sekali ?"

"eomma mengganggu ! lagian tidak perlu memberitahu juga , aku pasti akan kebawah "

"kau mau makanan mu dingin?!"

"chanyeol , jngn bersikap seperti itu pada ibumu"

"huft!"

mereka duduk dan menikmati makanan mereka

'wah, eomma ini enak sekali " ucap baekhyun

"jinjja?"

"ne , benarkan chanyeol ?"

chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun

baekhyun mnyikut nya

"ahh! ne , ini enak"

"kau tidak pernah berkata seperti itu chanyeol " ucap sang eomma

"hmm"

baekhyun menatap chanyeol

.

.

"eomma biar aku saja yang mencucinya "

"ania, kau sudah cukup membantu "

"ah , gwaenchana . biar aku saja eomma beristirahatlah "

"biar pembantu dirumah ini saja"cetus chanyeol

"mereka sudah punya tugas masing2 chanyeol " ucap sang eomma

"eomma beristirahatlah , biar aku saja ne ?"

"ah~ kau memang baik sekali, terima kasih ne "

"ne eomma " baekhyun membawa piring2 itu

"knp kau ingin mencucinya ?"

"eomma mu sudah membuat kan ku makan, jadi akan aku balas dengan mencucinya"

chanyeol tersenyum simpul

"biar aku membantu mu "

"ania, kau duduk saja . tuan park harus duduk disini "

chanyeol menatap punggung baekhyun, baekhyun benar benar cocok menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga

perlahan chanyeol memajukan langkahnya dan memeluk pinggang ramping yeoja itu

"yak! kau membuat ku terkejut "

"hehe , apa kau sdah beres ?"

"sedikit lagi "

 _'bahkan chanyeol berbeda dari biasanya' mnolog baekhyun_

chanyeol memerhatikan gerakan lengan baekhyun ..

"jja sudah " mematikan kran

lagi , chanyeol kembali menarik baekhyun ke kamarnya

'' kali ini tidak ada yang boleh menganggu "

"wae ? , memang nya apa yang akan kita lakukan ?"

"baek , bisakah kau kembali ke posisi tdi?"

"apa?"

"eu.. .."

" _apa yang aku katakan ?"_

"maksud ku .. eu.. ania , tidak jadi "

baekhyun menatap chanyeol bingung

"apa jin ah pernah kesini ?"

"tidak, tidak sama sekali "

"hm, begitu "

"wae? "

"tidak apa2"

"kau pikir dia sering kmri ?"

"hm"

"tidak akan aku ijinkan "

"chan "

"ne ?"

"maksudmu kau memecatku , apa kontrak yang kita buat selesai?"

"ne "

"knp begitu ?"

"bukannya kau menginginkannya ?"

"memang begitu , tapi bukannya kau – "

"maafkan perkataan ku saat itu , aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus , tapi setelah aku melakukan ini padamu , kau tidak akan melupakan ku begitu saja kan ?"

" tentu saja , tidak "

"aku takut kau akan begitu "

"ania, ,mana mungkin "

"lantas kalau begitu , apa yang harus aku lakukan besok ? hm "

"kau harus berada disamping ku "

baekhyun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan chanyeol

"apa ?"

"kau harus selalu ada didekatku , karena aku tidak ingin kau dikerjai oleh jin ah "

"gomawo" mengelus pipi namja itu

"jadi tidak ada 'membawa tas chanyeol lagi'?"

"tidak ada , tapi nanti akan ada ' membawa tas baekhyun ' "

"huh?"

"liat saja nanti"

chanyeol memainkan hp nya sementara disisinya baekhyun hanya memainkan jarinya

"aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu" ucap baekhyun yang membawa chanyeol meninggalkan hp nya

"ada apa?"

"knp kau tidak ingin belajar ?"

"jangan bilang ibuku telah bicara dengan mu ''

"chan "

"huft!, tidak apa2 aku hanya tidak mau saja "

"kau tidak kasian pada orang tuamu ?"

"huh?''

"mereka sudah bekerja keras untukmu , tapi kau membalas mereka seperti ini "

baekhyun menatap chanyeol lebih dalam ia menelusuri setiap lekukan dari wajah itu

"kau itu tampan, banyak disukai wanita , tapi sayang jika masa depan mu tidak kau raih "

". . ."

"apa kau mau .. berubah chanyeol?"

"baek"

"demi aku ?"

flashback ~

"kau sudah sangat dengan chanyeol rupanya "

"hehe, biasa saja eomma"

"kau tau sifat chanyeol ?"

"sebagian aku mengentahuinya dari murid –murid lain"

"tanggapannya sama kan ?"

"hm"

"huh~" nyonya park berhenti memotong sayuran

"padahal ia merupakan putra dari pemilik sekolah itu ,seharusnya dia jadi panutan , bukan malah seperti ini "

baekhyun menatap nyonya park

"semakin dewasa ia semakin susah diatur"

"ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah, tapi kami memaksannya , dengan syarat yang ia berikan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah belajar disana, dia seperti figuran disana"

". . ."

"maka dari itu , eomma meminta bantuan mu "

"apa itu ?"

"tolong buat chanyeol berubah, selagi ia belum menyesal"

"eu.. ta..tapi kenapa harus aku ?"

"karena hanya kau yang bisa, apa yang kau katakan pasti ia akan menurut. karena dia menyukaimu"

Deg!

"di..dia?"

"ne, tolong bantu eomma ne ?"

"tentu saja "

Flashback off~

"kau mau ?" tanya baekhyun.

.

.

.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

"kau mau ?" tanya baekhyun

". . ., akan aku usahakan "

"jinjja?!"

chanyeol mengangguk

"gomawo" baekhyun memeluk erat chanyeol , sementara yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum manis

 _'akan aku usahakan baek'_

"tapi sepertinya aku harus memulainya dari 0 "

"itu gampang aku akan mengajari mu "

"gomawo"

baekhyun mengangguk dengan lucu

baekhyun memberikan beberapa soal latihan untuk chanyeol kerjakan , jujur saja chanyeol benar2 malas, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat baekhyun kecewa . akhirnya ia memaksakan diri untuk mengerjakannya .

smentara baekhyun mulai tertidur di ranjang namja itu, sampai tidak sadar chanyeol sedang menatap nya sekarang

"kau memberi tugas sebanyak ini padaku , tapi kau sendiri malah tidur "

setelah beberapa menit menatap wajah mungil itu , chanyeol kemabli meneruskan pekerjaannya .

sudah beberapa jam baekhyun berada di kamar namja itu, hingga ibu chanyeol memeriksa keadaan mereka .

nyonya park menatap tak percaya, chanyeol sedang belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh , dan melihat baekhyun yang berada disisi chanyeol yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya .

ia amat berterima kasih pada baekhyun .

"ugh! "baekhyun mengusak kedua matanya

ia melihat chanyeol yang masih berkutat di meja belajarnya

ia menghampiri namja itu dan melihat dari belakang , chanyeol sedang membuka browser mencari jalan pintas untuk mengerjakan soal sulit itu.

baekhyun mengambil pensil yang dipegang oleh chanyeol, langsung saja chanyeol terkejut akan hal itu.

"kau tidak perlu mencari di browser, lebih baik menggunakan cara ku , perhatikan baik2" baekhyun memberi cara mudah agar chanyeol mengerti , dengan posisi baekhyun yang berada di belakang namja itu , jika dilihat dari belakang baekhyun terlihat sedang memeluk nya

chanyeol sama sekali tidak memerhatikan apa yang baekhyun katakan, ia hanya menatap wajah cantik itu yang kini berada di sisinya

"perhatikan tulisan ku "

"tapi yang ini lebih menarik "

"aish~, sampai kapan kau mau menatap ku hah?"

"selamanya"

"hah~ perhatikan dulu ini setelah itu kau boleh melihat wajah ku lebih lama lagi "

"jinjja?"

"hmm"

"baiklah "chanyeol mulai memahami apa yang baekhyun jelaskan

"jadi hanya itu saja ?"

"hm"

"yatuhan!, untung kau memberi tau ku , jika tidak ,sampai botak pun aku tidak akan menemukan jawabannya"

"kau kurang teliti "

" aku tau, baiklah sesuai janjimu tadi , aku mau menagihnya "

"aigo~, baiklah2" baekhyun memutar mata nya malas

baekhyun menatap chanyeol , begitupun dengan chanyeol, ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya . semburat merah mulai keluar dari yeoja itu.

' _knp wajahnya semakin mendekat ?' batin baekhyun_

nyatanya chanyeol memang sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya , ia mencoba menjaili baekhyun, namun saat wajahnya mulai mendekat ,tidak ada perlawanan dari yeoja dihadapannya ini.

ia membuang ide jailnya itu dan mulai mengincar bibir merah itu

bahkan kedua hidung mereka sudah mulai bersentuhan

dan...

drtt drtt!

"sebentar " baekhyun merogoh hp nya

"ne ?"

 _"baekhyun , kau dimana ?"_

"ada apa luhan ?"

 _"aku sedang berada di depan rumahmu , kau dimana ?"_

"untuk apa kau kerumah ku ?"

wajah chanyeol benar2 kesal

 _"aku ingin meminjam buku catatan mu "_

"oh , baiklah aku akan seg—"

"dia sedang sibuk, lain kali saja " chanyeol merebut hp yeoja itu, dan mematikan panggilannya

'' apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"..."

"chanyeol itu tidak sopan !"

"habis dia menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat "

"ck! aku aakan pulang "

"tunggu!, apa?!"

"wae?"

"aku belum mendapatkan janji tadi"

"lain kali saja " baekhyun hendak berdiri namun chanyeol segera menariknya membuat baekhyun jatuh tepat berada di pangkuan namja itu.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap chanyeol dengan nada yang cukup begitu dingin

"tukang pemaksa!"

"aku tidak peduli "

"yasudah cepat tatap aku, ingat 5 menit "

"ania, 5 menit tidak cukup"

"yeol, ini sudah malam "

"aku tau, sebentar saja"

jujur, sekarang baekhyun tidak bisa menatap chanyeol karena jarak mereka yang benar2 dekat ,ditambh lagi wajahnya yang kembali memerah , ia tidk mau jika chanyeol melihat keadaan wajahnya saat ini. jadi baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk.

tanpa aba2 chanyeol langsung memeluk yeoja itu dengan posesif , sementara baekhyun bisa merasakan sendiri detak jantungnya dengan detak jantung chanyeol yang sama-sama berdetak kencang.

"aku menyukaimu "bisiknya tepat ditelinga baekhyun

Deg!

pipinya merah padam , walau nyonya park telah memberitau nya , namun rasanya berbeda jika chanyeol yang mengatakannya , apa lagi dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

namja itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher baekhyun, sesekali baekhyun merasa geli karena hal itu

"chan .. hentikan" sesekali menyingkirkan kepala chanyeol

"wae?"

"knp kau jadi begini?"

". . ."

"a..aku harus pulang " yeoja itu bangun dari posisinya dan langsung keluar dari kamar chanyeol

"apa aku salah?" monolog namja itu

mendengar seseorang yang turun dari tangga, nyonya park langsung melihatnya

"baekhyun , kau mau kmn?"

"aku akan pulang eomma"

"ah~, biar chanyeol yang mengantarmu"

" ti..tidak usah , aku bis-"

"aku akan mengantarmu" tiimpal chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya

"eomma aku berangkat "ucap chanyeol yang langsung membawa baekhyun keluar dari rumah nya

.

.

"knp kau melamun?"tanya chanyeol yang langsung membuyarkan pikiran yeoja itu

"tidak , aku hanya diam"

"diam sama saja dengan melamun"

"itu berbeda"

"sama"

"terserah kau saja"

mereka terdiam kembali, hingga akhirnya chanyeol yang harus membuka percakapan mereka

"maafkan perlakuan ku tadi "

"huh?, perlakuan apa?"

"saat aku menciummu"

blush

baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian itu, dan tak segan2 pipinya merah merona

"eu.. saja , ka..kau tidak perlu meminta maaf"ucapnya dengan terbatah

'sial! knp aku jadi terbatah seperti ini'

"aku tau sikap ku mulai aneh , asal kau tau saja aku seperti ini karena mu juga" ucapnya dengan santai

baekhyun berballik menghadap chanyeol

"hah?"

"jika otak mu berjalan dengan cepat kau pasti mengerti"

"o..otak ku pintar asal kau tau saja "

"aku tau, karena itu aku menyukaimu"

". . ." baekhyun kembali ke posisi awalnya ,yaitu menghadap kearah jendela , karena ia menajdi salah tingkah sekarang

setelah menunggu beberapa puluh menit akhirnya keduanya sampai di depan rumah baekhyun, baekhyun mulai turun dari mobil ,rasa canggung terus menyelimutinya.

"baiklah klau begitu , aku masuk dulu " ucap baekhyun sembari berjalan menuju pintu rumah nya

"baek" suara chanyeol mengintrupsi langkahnya

"ne?"

"sampai bertemu besok "

"n..ne. "

"masuklah , sudah mulai dingin"

"mm.. annyeong"

setelah baekhyun berhasil masuk kedalam rumahnya , tiba2 terukir sebuah senyuman dari namja tersebut.

.

.

"knp badanku menjadi panas seperti ini?" ucap nya sambil bersandar pada pintu rumahnya

"hufttt~, bisa2 nya aku menjadi canggung di dekatnya,ada apa ini"

"nona, sudah pulang rupanya"

"ah! ne , bi, apa ayah ada?"

"tuan belum pulang, mungkin sebentar lagi"

"oh , begitu . yausdah aku akan keatas" baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya

entah mengapa, walaupun sudah terbiasa akan keadaan dimana ia sering sndiri dirumah, tapi semakin kesini ayahnya semakin meninggalkannya, baekhyun sering kali terbiasa seperti tidak memiliki seorang ayah, baekhyun merasa kurang akan kasih sayang ayahnya.

"aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, sendiri~, sendiri,sendiri~" duduk di meja belajarnya

drtt drtt

"eoh? "

"c..chanyeol?, untuk apa dia menelponku?"

"ada apa ?" tanya baekhyun yang mengangkat panggilan chanyeol

"kau sudah pulang?"

"lucu sekali, padahal kau yang mengantarku"

"haha, aku tau, kau sedang apa?"

"aku sedang duduk saja , disini di kamarku"

"dimana ayah mu?"

"dia belum pulang"

"apa kau sendirian?"

"hm, lagian aku sudah terbiasa"

"apa bsk kau ada acara?"

"ania, wae?"

"pulang sekolah , aku akan mengajak mu ke kebun binatang, bagaimana?"

"kau ingin bertemu saudara mu disana?"

"ya! itu tidak lucu"

"haha, lagian kau seperti mengajak seorang anak kecil "

"kalau kau tidak mau, kita bisa ke lotte world?"

"baiklah, aku mau"

"akan ku tunggu di depan gerbang nanti"

"ne~"

"…"

"chanyeol?"

"hm?"

"kau masih disana?, aku kira kau telah memutuskannya"

"ania"

"kau menepati janjimu kan?"

"akan ku usahakan "

"aku tunggu"

"ne , lihat saja besok"

"kalau begitu, mulai sekarang belajar lah"

"aku malas baekhyun-ah~" dengan nada yang sangat manja

"aku sudah memberi soal dibuku mu "

"nanti saja dikerjakannya, ada urusan yang lebih penting"

"apa itu?"

"aniaa, jika aku memberitahumu kau pasti akan marah "

"maka dari iitu jangan lakukan hal yang membuat ku marah , cepat belajarlahh"

"arraseo, klau begitu aku tutup telponnya"

"ne, kalau kau mengalami kesulitan kirim pesan saja padaku"

"hm"

baekhyuun menutup telpon nya , saat ia hendak mengambil pensilnya tiba2..

drtt.. drtt

 _8 pesan telah diterima_

 _park chanyeol mengirim 8 foto_

 _'jelaskan padaku semua nya'_

"aigoo, maksud ku bukan begini park chanyeol!"

*foto yang berisikan soal yang diberi baekhyun

.

..

.

.

"aku berangkat" ucapnya sambil mengambil roti di meja makan

"hm" jawwb sang ayah yang sedang memainkan laptop nya di meja mkan

 _'ayolah! ini bahkan di meja mkan! bisa bisanya ia bekerja disaat ini!'_

baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya dengan menutup pintu dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras

"ck! anak itu, tidak tau sopan santun"

Tit!

suara klakson berbunyi dari arah barat

"chanyeol? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" baekhyun berjalan mendekati mobil itu

"ayo berangkat bersama"

"tidak biasanya"

"ayolah, masuk"

baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil itu

"sejak kapan kau menunggu ?"

"baru sja"

"oh .. kau tidak biasanya menjemput ku , ada apa ?"

"tidak ada apa2"

"apa kau sudah mengerjakannya?"

chanyeol hanya tersenyum , baekhyun yang memandangnya , menatap nya heran

"jadi bagaimana ?"

"belum" sambil tersenyum kembali

"ck! jadi semalaman kau tidak mendengarkan ku?!"

"aku mendengarkan , tapi tidak seru jika aku tidak melihatmu secara langsung"

"aish, kau ini "

"hehe"

setelah berbincang beberapa menit , keduanya sampai di sekolah mereka.

"aku akan ke belakang sekolah dulu" ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan dengan baekhyun

"ada apa?"

"ania, hanya sbentar "

"berjanjilah kau akan ke kelas nanti"

"ne , aku janji. kalau begitu aku kesana dulu" sambil berlari meninggalkan baekhyun

.

..

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi tapi chanyeol sama sekali belum terlihat , baekhyun takut chanyeol berbohong padanya . bahkan seongsaenim pun sudah berada di kelas .

srttt.. pintu kelas tebuka menampakkan sosok yang ditunggu

"maaf seongsaenim aku terlambat" ucap nya

"ch..chanyeol?" seongsaenim tidak percaya chanyeol meminta maaf karena telat masuk kedalam kelasnya

"ne"

"du.. duduklah"

"terima kasih " chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya saat melewati baekhyun , tiba-tiba namja itu tersenyum padanya . yang membuat sang empu memerah seketika, tak lupa teman sebangku baekhyun yang terkejut akibat ulah chanyeol

"apa dia tersenyum padaku?!" teman sebangkunya itu bertanya pada baekhyun yang masih memerah

"ah? eu.. aku tidak tau "

"aku yakin dia tersenyum padaku!"

 _"dia menepati janjinya" monolog baekhyun sambil tersenyum bangga_

dengan serius baekhyun mengerjakan tugas nya , sementara chanyeol , namja itu terus saja memandang baekhyun tanpa henti, membuat sehun yang berada disebelahnya merasa diacuhkan.

"chanyeol!" sehun menyikutnya

"mwo?"

"ayo kita pergi!, aku tidak tahan disini, aku malas mengerjakan soal-soal ini"

"aish! kan sudah kubilang kerjakan saja"

"ck!" tanpa berpikir panjang lagi sehun langsung pergi kealam bawah sadar nya

merasa ditatapi, baekhyun langsung memutar badannya

dan benar saja chanyeol sedang melihat ke arahnya

"wae?" tanya baekhyun dengan volume yang kecil

chanyeol menggeleng

"kerjakan soal itu "

"ada yang aku tidak bisa"

"hm?"

"aku akan mengirimnya padamu" ia memfoto soal itu dan mengirim nya pada baekhyun

lantas baekhyun membuka hp nya

 **From : chanyeol**

 _gambar diterima_

 _'aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya'_

baekhyun langsung menuliskan sesuatu dikertasnya dan menyerahkannya pada chanyeol

 **To : chanyeol**

 _'tulis lah ~ '_

chanyeol tersenyum sumringah disana. . .

"chanyeol-ssi" suara itu langsung megintrupsi chanyeol

"ne?"

.

.

tbc

huhu, baru update sekarang setelah bertahun2 :v


End file.
